problema carmesi
by DI di 0-18
Summary: maka albar es una chica inteligente .ella va al colegio shishibusen que ahora es mixto por la ley por que antes era de mujeres .pero que hara cuando se encuentre con soul evans un chico que son solo problemas para ella .ella sabe que el solo sera el vecino y compañero de sus pesadillas.o tal vez no .
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió así tiempo espero que este bien echa y tratare de publicar la historia cada emana porque ahora si estaré muy ocupada en mis exámenes.

Manteniendo el orden

* * *

Maka salía de su casa a en silencio y a hurtadillas segura de que si hacia ruido su padre se lanzaría encima y le diría que iría con ella por que el colegio ya no era seguro. Porque su colegio que era antes de mujeres ahora seria mixto. Pensaba

Cuando su padre lo supo casi le da un paro cardiaco

El Shishibusen era un colegio de mujeres y intercambiaron la mitad del alumnado con otro colegio por suerte para maka ella se había quedado en el colegio con sus mejores amigas.

y solo tendría que convivir con los nuevos estudiantes varones , según lo que escucho la mitad eran mujeres y la otra mitad serian varones en una cifra exacta. Y hicieron remodelaciones al colegio por que según los estudiantes era algo femenino.

En fin maka estaba feliz porque su padre no la seguiría para avergonzarla hasta que solo dio 3 pasos y choco con una persona tenia los cabellos blancos y ojos rojos era muy guapo y tenía una sonrisa encantadora para maka era el hombre más guapo que había visto .

Maka:"lo siento no lo vi".-dijo dandole una sonrisa

Wes:" no te preocupes fue mi culpa no te lastime".-(la miraba preocupado.)

Maka: "claro que no ".-respondió mirándolo y viendo que llevaba unas cajas a la casa que se encontraba a lado de su casa-"eh un momento usted es nuestro nuevo vecino".-dijo alegre

Wes :" si me estoy mudando aquí con mi hermanito para que ambos tengamos más independencia ayer llegue en la noche y pasamos la noche aquí , el camión de mudanza llego en la mañana y mi hermanito se madrugo por primera vez para no ayudarme con la excusa que debía ir a su colegio" .-dándole una sonrisa que atontaba a maka .

Maka: "que bien entonces seremos vecinos" .-mirándolo alegre de la vida.

Wes:" eso parece beautiful lady".-comento mientras la tomaba de la mano y la besaba

Maka:"¿ que ?no entendí pero me imagino que es algo lindo.- dijo alegre y sonrojada mientras se quedaba mirándolo bobamente.

Wes: acabo de decirle hermosa señorita.-dijo con su sonrisa conquistadora.

Maka no quería irse de ahí planeaba quedarse hoy ayudando al bombonas de su vecino con su mudanza con la escusa de que solo lo hacía por amabilidad porque eran ahora vecinos y que tal vez muy pronto casados pensaba en su mundo mágico.

Maka: "por cierto que te llamas y cuántos años tienes "

Wes:" me llamo wes evans y tengo 22 años y tú que te llamas ,cuanto años tienes, en qué grado vas".-( dándole una sonrisa)

Maka:" me llamo maka albarm tengo 17 y voy en sexto de secundaria mi último año".-dijo en estado de tonta con solo mirarlo

Wes: "oh veo que eres un año menor que mi hermanito y estas en su mismo grado seguro se conocerán".-la miro alegre.

Pero maka no escuchaba nada porque seguía en sus ilusiones que había construido .el hablaba de su hermanito y ella solo no podía oír nada y solo lo miraba con cara de que escucho la voz de su padre .

Maka: "lo siento pasare mas tarde para entregarte algo en forma de bienvenida para que comas nos vemos debo irme ".-dijo agitando la mano y tomando su bicicleta para dirigirse a su colegio a toda prisa antes que su padre la alcanzara y le hiciera pasar el peor día de su vida. Pensaba

Wes: que chica tan gentil tenemos como vecina.-dijo alegre –de pronto vio como un hombre sorbiendo sus mocos salía a toda prisa de la casa de donde salió maka y solo supuso que era su padre.

Spirit: ¡hija vuelve ! ¡papa te quiere !¡ya te dije nos iremos a otro país no es seguro shishibusen !dijo llorando y corriendo hacia la dirección de maka

Wes: ohh con que está en el colegio de soul.-dijo alegre

Maka quería estacionar su bici pero un

Maka: "quien estaciono su moto .en la seccion de bicis que ¡idiota !las motos se ponen mas allá y no aquí" .-grito enojada- "pero eso no importa porque hoy conoci a mi nuevo vecino y una cosa como esta no arruinara mi dia .-pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa grande.

Caminaba por los pasillos del shishibusen que antes era un colegio de mujeres todo iba bien no podía fallar nada al parecer este día seria tranquilo perfectos hasta escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros –

maka (:siempre fui la presidenta de de todo el consejo estudiantil y seguro que este año también lo seria siempre mantenía con mano firme todas las reglas que habían sido encargadas por los profesores en este colegio -Hoy empezaría todo lo bueno al parecer , hoy empecé con la pierna derecha y tengo el mejor vecino que jamás eh visto además tal vez algún día nos casaremos .-pensó alegre y sonrojada.) .-pensaba

Después maka se dio cuenta que era tarde agarro sus libros y corría hacia la formación pero la puerta estaba llena de chicas que estaban tratando de entrar.

Maka:"que bien por fin estas chicas descubrieron que es bueno llegar temprano a la formación".-comento para si misma alegre al ver como todas luchaban por entrar al patio para la formación y como todas querían entrar a la vez haciendo que quedaran atoradas en la puerta .("pero son muchas y yo soy la alumna ejempla debo entrar y dar ejemplo".- pensó decidida a entrar .)

Chicas:kiaayyyyyy soul es muy guapo gritaban -al mismo tiempo.

Maka:"¿que acaso no querían ir a la formación ?como era ex presidenta escolar y seguro que lo volvería hacer debo calmar este alboroto".-dijo enojada

En tanto forcejeo maka entro y cayó en los brazos de alguien y vio que el motivo por la cual todas esas tipas luchaban por entrar , en frente de sus ojos se encontraba un chico de cabello blanco y de ojos carmesí. Que al verla sonrojada le sonrió torcidamente.

Soul:" no te preocupes hay soul para todas."-dijo seductoramente en su oreja .

Maka: "¡idiota retírate de la puerta y vete a la formación!".-sacando fuerzas maka lo lanzo directo al patio fuera de la puerta.

Maka : (maka estaba roja como un tomate por lo que él le había dicho)" pero quien te has creído cretino yo sabía que este tipos de hombres solo traían problemas".-grito enojada.

Soul :"¡ oye tu por que hiciste eso ! ".-protesto dirigiéndose a ella molesto .

Maka:"¡ es tu primer día y ya estas formando un escándalo !".-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Soul:" no es mi culpa que todas se mueran por mi".-dijo inocentemente-"hasta tu ".-dijo ronroneándole a su oído y agarrándola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el .

Todas las chicas gritaban celosas.

maka estaba roja como un tomate el chico la vio y sonrió triunfante pero su felicidad le duro poco porque maka no reacciono como el pensaba que lo haría

maka:"¡maka-chop !".-grito incrustándole su libro con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo caer al albino con un chinchón enorme en la cabeza .

De pronto maka vio a un chico de cabellos celestes y moreno que estaba encima de del techo y fue corriendo hacia el ignorando olímpicamente al desconcertado que la miraba como si no pudiera digerir la información de que lo había rechazado, los profesores llegaron y todas las chicas tuvieron que ir a formarse .pero soul se levanto y fue a donde se dirigía maka.

Black star: "yajuuuuu gritaba su gran dio esta aquí para iluminar sus vidas inclínense ante mi simples mortales".

Maka: "¡bájate de ahí o te bajo !"

Black star : "¿quien te crees para hablarme asi plana?"

Maka:"¡ que dijiste ! solo estoy proceso de desarrollo pero seguro que lo hare muy pronto .-respondió pero soul apareció por detrás

Soul: "estas segura pues será mejor que pronto porque realmente estas muy plana" .-comento burlonamente

Black star : si parece que bienes del país de planilandia .-comento empezando a reírse desde el techo .

Maka no aguanto más ante las estupideces de dúo de idiotas. Que se reían de maka aventó a black star un libro en la cabeza y el cayo después .maka se dio vuelta hacia soul que la miraba tranquilo .

Soul:" mi padres me enseñaron a no mentir".-dijo sin importancia y después la miro con terror por el aura oscura que emanaba .

Maka:¡ maka-chop!.- encrusto el libro y lo dejo inconsciente.

Maka: "que hago con estos idiotas".-hablo para si misma - de pronto vi como una chico con cabellos negros con 3 rayas corria detrá de crona

Kid: "¡eres muy simetrica eres perfecta espera!."

Crona:2no se lidiar con chicos".- decía mientras que corría desesperada

Maka: "¡oye tu deja a crona! ".-gritaba mientras lanzaba el libro como un bumerán.-dejando al chico inconsciente.

Maka suspiro al ver que tenía en frente a tres chicos inconscientes y que debía faltarse a la formación por que exagero en su fuerza y los dejo en mal estado y debía llevarlos a la enfermería.

ENFERMERIA.

Los tres chicos estaban en una camilla y black star se despertaba con soul.

SOUL :"¿Qué paso?"/de pronto soul se acordó de esa chica que le había llamado la atención

Black star:" fuimos atacados por una plana al parecer".-dijo frotándose la cabeza.

Los dos se miraron y vieron a otro chico que se encontraba en el mismo estado que ellos.

Black star y soul: "seguro fue victima de aquel bendito libro" .-dijeron unisono.

Soul:"me llamo soul Evans" .-dijo estrechándole la mano para saludarlo

Black star:" tienes el placer de conocer a un gran dios como yo ".-dijo energéticamente.

Kid despertaba y se frotaba la cabeza ese rato. y cuando vio a ambos chicos a su lado que lo miraban kid se dio cuenta de algo

Kid:" que asimétricos no puede ser ".-hablaba histérico." Ambos acomódense la cortaba y un corte de cabellos les haría bien"-mientras .tratando de conseguir tijeras

Soul: "ni lo creas no dejare que toques mi cabello eso no es nada cool" .

Black star;"además mira tu cabello no tiene simetría ".-comento burlon.

Kid cayo al suelo y decía mátenme no debería vivir.

Mientras soul pensaba en esa chica de cabellos rubio cenizo.

Soul: "creo que me divertiré aquí" .-hablo para si mismo dando una sonrisa al recordar a maka.

Mientras maka caminaba enojada por los pasillos esos ¡idiotas ! tuve que controlar a ese trió de tontos .por su culpa llegue tarde a la formación y ahora tengo que ver en que aula estoy porque ya retiraron la planilla donde decía .- pensó enojada.

Maka: El que me saco de quicio fue el idiota ese llamado soul .-pensó entrando a la sala de profesores donde estaba mary la maestra de quimica.

Maka:" mary sensei me diría que grupo y aula me toca ".-dijo triste no pude verla dijo triste.

Mary examino la lista y le respondió sexto de secundaria "A "en el aula 65ª,

MAKA: "gracias.-" respondió apresuradamente.

.pero al caminar por el pasillo escucho la voz de la enfermera medusa

Medusa:" maka por que no llevas a este estudiantes a su aula mary me dijo estára en la misma clase que tu y ademas el es un alumno nuevo por lo que no conoce el aula".-dijo dándole una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta para irse

Maka:"claro que si ".-respondio sin voltearse .pero su cara se contrajo al escuchar a su nuevo compañero

Soul : "hola MAKA ALBARN con que tu eres la famosa come libros" .-hablo sonriendo torcidamente disfrutando del gesto que puso en su cara al verlo

Maka: ¡tuuuuuuuu no puede ser! -dijo gritando


	2. primer dia de mi pesadilla

Publicare la historia cada semana espero que les guste me tome más tiempo para corregir algunos horrores ortográficos pero creo que no hay mas espero que les guste .n_n

* * *

Soul :"hola MAKA ALBARN con que tu eres la famosa come libros ".-contestaba mientras sonreía

Maka: "¡tuuuuuuuu no puede ser ! "

Soul :"¿que cosa ?no nos vimos ya es obvio que estudio en este colegio solo que tu eres la única que no se entera".-comento desinteresadamente

Maka: "no puede ser estas en mi aula".-exclamo en voz alta caminando en círculo

Soul:" deberías llevarme al aula no tengo tiempo para chiquillas como tu las chicas me esperan "

Maka:"¡idiota quien te crees !".-protesto

Soul : "soy soul evans el chico mas cool y popular con las chicas que está perdiendo tiempo con un ratón de biblioteca".-comento mientras caminaba en línea contraria al aula.

Maka:" ¡ maka-chop!"

Soul: "¡maldicion mujer deja de hacer eso asi siempre tratas a todos los chicos!"

Maka:" no solo a los idiotas como tu ,que sacan lo peor de mi" :P

Soul y maka caminaban en silencio pero soul la examinaba a maka con la mirada como si fuera lo mas interesante. maka sintió su mirada que era clavaba por atrás y le dio la cara

Maka: "que miras idiota"

Soul: "nada ..-"

Llegaron al aula el cual maka abrió rápidamente la puerta aliviada de que ya no estaría con soul y al penas dar un pie en el aula fue embestida por una multitud de chicas que se lanzaron a soul como si fuera el unico bote salvavidas. maka apenas pudo salir de ese grupo de locas .

Maka vio a sus 2 amigas y se fue a sentar junto a ellas en unos pupitres de atrás-

Liz: 2oh maka que hacías con soul evans no me digas que te gusta.2

Maka:_ "claro que no solo en un idiota nada más".("de pronto se acordó de wes y sonrió tontamente )

Tsubaki: "hola maka te paso algo interesante hoy por que te veo un poco feliz".-dijo alegre

Maka:" ah eso".-hablo tontamente-

Liz :" ¿ en qué piensas? cuéntanos "

Maka: "está bien hoy encontré al chico más guapo que haiga visto el es alto tiene los ojos rojos y es de cabellos blancos es muy atractivo es todo un príncipe" .-dijo tontamente

Liz:" te refieres a soul evans ".-mirándola seria

Maka:" claro que no. ese idiota no lo es " .-comento molesta

Tsubaki :" maka analiza bien lo que dijiste ".-dijo señalando a soul –"es alto tiene los ojos rojos y es de cabellos blancos es muy atractivo. no estás describiendo a soul" .-comento mirándolo preocupadamente

Maka: "no me habia dado cuenta se parece a wes".- respondió alterada

Liz :" ¿y quién es el que tu describiste entonces?"

Maka: "es el vecino que se mudo ayer y conocí hoy pero ambos son muy opuestos,"

Tsubaki:"no te dijo que tenía un hermano menor o tal vez solo sean primos parecidos o tal vez sea su hijo" .

Liz: "o tal vez te imaginaste un hombre similar a soul por que no te hace caso".-comento

Maka: "claro que no es real, el tiene 23 años soul no puede ser su hijo ".-exclamo enojada (haciendo esfuerzo por recordar su conversación por que no esta escuchándolo solo se le quedo mirándolo sin escucharlo)

Tsubaki :" hablamos después debemos formarnos en la puerta nos asignaran compañeros de pupitres" (N/A: EN sus pupitres solo se sientan 2 personas en cada uno )

Todas se dirigían hacia la puerta y soul estaba muy bien acompañado el profesor stein se paro y vio a todas las alumnas que estaban como abeja a la miel con soul y a los demás chicos QUE estaban con una cara de irritación al ver a soul.

Stein:" mi nombre es stein y quiero decirles que en mi clase no quiero escándalo ",.dijo macabramente mientras sujetaba el bisturí por lo que todos se pusieron en fila sin rechistar.

Stein puso en cada pupitre no solo hombre y mujer sino que también estudiantes del mismo sexo pero cuando dijo el nombre soul todas las chicas levantaban la mano para que la escogieran para sentarse pero stein se fijo en la cara de asco que puso maka al mencionarlo y sonrió con malicia al ver semejante combinación-

Stein:" soul siéntate en el tercer asiento con maka".

Maka:" sensei por favor prefiero a kid o kilik incluso…a black star".-protesto señalando a su imperativo compañero casi empezando a llorar porque ellos eran los últimos y tenía la esperanza de que su profesor cambiara de opinión

Soul: "vamos ya" .-dijo dándole su sonrisa socarrona y arrastrándola Asia el pupitre

Maka: "no por favor sensei reconsidérelo limpiare la clase todas las semanas incluso prometo limpiar la pizarra pero no por favor".- dijo mientras se agarraba del primer pupitre para no ir con soul mientras el la agarraba de su cintura para levantarla y hacerla sentar en su nuevo sitio.

Soul: "deja de hacer eso considera un honor sentarte conmigo" .-dijo sin importancia

Maka anotaba una nota para lanzársela a kim con el mensaje que le cambiaria el asiento pero soul se la quito la leyó y…

Maka:"dámelo ya ,."-forcejeando con soul tratando de quitárselo.

Soul: claro que no .-respondió rompiendo la nota

Maka: "a con que quieres hacerme la vida imposible no para suerte mía se que cualquiera me cambiara de lugar ".-dijo mirándolo con superioridad

Soul:"como quieras ".-respondió y la miro con fastidio y suspiro

Stein ;" a por cierto está prohibido cambiar de asiento o los diseccionare además los maestros dijo que les pasara una nomina de compañeros de pupitres para ponerlos así en todas las clases."

Maka:o_o "¡que me sentare en todas las materias con este idiota !"Exclamo enojada

Soul :"hola compañera veo que pasaremos mucho tiempo JUNTOS".-dijo lo ultimo recalcándolo .

Maka se quería tirar de la ventana-( "pero ese idiota no lo valía debía ignorarlo eso era todo").- pensaba.

Stein: "la tarea será que deben saber más de sus compañeros de pupitre para una mejor comunicación y escribirán juntos cosas que no les agrada del otro ,asi que mañana me la entregan okey y al tocar el timbre pueden retirarse por que hoy no habrá clases empezaremos desde mañana".-dijo mirándolos

Maka: "no porque "

Apenas toco el timbre maka no espero a sus amigas y empezó a correr para no encontrarse con soul y decir que no lo vio por lo que no pudo hacer la tarea pero se dio cuenta de que tendría menos notas por lo que decidió buscarlo regañadientes todos se habían ido del colegio y maka lo buscaba sin encontrarlo hasta que oyó una voz que la sobresalto

Soul: "me estas buscando" .-menciono sonriendo torcidamente

Maka:"¿dónde diablos te metiste?"

Soul:"andaba por ahí como te vi que no te interesaba la tarea decidí irme"-(mintiendo por que soul la estaba buscando aunque no le importaba la tarea).

Maka:"como digas entonces nos vemos a la 4 para hacerla en la biblioteca".-comento mientras se marchaba.

Soul:"por que no hacerla ahora no quiero ir a mi casa". Respondía enojado porque la maka se iba rápidamente.

Maka:"no. tengo cosas importantes que hacer antes". Respondió alegre acordándose de wes

Maka se marcho corriendo dejando al albino furioso cuando llego a su casa vio que su padre no estaba y supuso que llegaría en la noche, empezó a preparar el almuerzo para wes y ella para que se conocieran mejor al terminar lo guardo en una olla y se dirigió febrilmente a la casa de su nuevo vecino toco la puerta.

Y se arreglo un poco para entrar pero cuando abrieron la puerta la mandíbula de maka casi se cae y entro en estado de shock al ver parado en la puerta a nada menos que soul que al verla le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

Soul: "con que acosarme era la cosa importante que debías hacer "

Maka:"claro que no yo solo venia por ".-respondió furiosa

Wes apareció como arte de magia al lado de soul miro a maka y le sonrió.

Wes: "con que trajiste el almuerzo no debiste hacerlo pero gracias"

Soul vio como maka cambiaba de cara al ver a su hermano y le irrito mucho.

Soul: "se conocen ".-dijo fríamente

Wes:"ella es nuestra adorable y linda vecina que te comente hermanito"

Soul:"por mas que digas que maka es adorable y linda yo no puedo verlo por ningún lado ¿estás seguro que estas bien de la vista?.-afirmo

Maka: "cretino deja de decir calumnias "

Soul:"oh me sorprende que no haigas sacado tu arma mortal.-comento regañadientes porque sabía que no lo hacía por su hermano.

Maka empujo a soul de la puerta y no le hizo caso y entro con wes .

soul vio como ambos caminaban hacia el comedor y maka lo veía como una tonta haciendo que soul estuviera irritado con lo que paso hace uno momentos ,soul camino rápidamente al lado de maka para que no solo pensara en wes y se diera cuenta de que el también estaba ahí pero parecía no funcionar porque ella lo ignoraba recibió una llamada y se fue a habla afuera dejando a ambos solos.

Soul:"que te trae por aquí".-dijo enojado pero ella no le respondió -"maka te hice una pregunta"

Maka: "eh estabas aquí no me di cuenta".-dijo sarcásticamente

Soul :" la tarea la haremos ahora mismo".-exclamo autoritariamente

Maka:"no apenas almorzaremos, tu vete a tu cuarto y la hacemos más tarde"

Soul: "lo haremos ahora si no tu nota cera un cero porque yo no pienso participar en la tarea "

Soul dejo una nota para wes que decía que se marcharían y se llevo FUERA DE LA CASA a maka jalando de su muñeca mientras ella protestaba y lo maldecía.

Maka: "donde iremos hacer la tarea"..-dijo furiosa

Soul: "solo tu sígueme".-exclamo mientras subia a su moto y le hacia un lugar a maka

Maka: "¡ni pienses que me subiré a esa cosa!¡espera tu fuiste el imbécil que dejo su moto en la sección de bicicletas!¡maka-chop!.-grito mientras incrustaba su libro en su cabeza.

Soul: "deja de hacer eso y sube".-dijo adolorido

Maka:"¡no subiré claro que no!.-respondió

Pero soul la jalo y la subió a su moto cuando la vio desprevenida y arranco sin que ella estuviera lista haciendo que se afirmara de soul fuertemente. mientras maka empesaba a gritar como una loca de lejos wes los veía un poco triste al ver que se marchaban .

Soul estaba contento de que maka se aferrara a el por lo que subió la velocidad mas quiso sentir mas el calor que le provocaba maka que cerró los ojos pero cuando los abrió vio muy cerca a un auto y el lo evadió rápidamente para no estrellarse.

Maka:"¡animal bájame!¡dios no dejes que muera con este imbécil!¡ si fui mala perdóname !

Soul sonreía antes las palabras que daba su compañera invocando a muchos santos –(".maka parecia toda una religiosa en su moto") –pensaba soul.

Al parar la moto maka se lanzo al suelo y quiso besarlo pero le dio asco y se levanto enojada por el momento que le hiso pasar su compañero.

Maka :"idiota casi nos matan ".-exclamo enojada

Maka continuaba agrediéndolo verbalmente hasta que su estomago gruño ante el el hambre que tenia ,soul la miro y empezó a dar carcajadas ella se ruborizo ante tal acto ,a soul le pareció adorable verla asi.

Soul:"que tal si vamos a comer algo"

Maka:"está bien pero tu pagas".- respondió autoritariamente.

RESTAURANTE

La mesera se les acerco tenía el cabellos negros y ojo azules de con un cuerpo bien proporcionado atendió A soul y ignoro a maka. La mesera entrego el menú a soul pero maka se la quito y empezó a leerlo .la camarera la vio con odio y entrego otro a soul.

Soul:" solo deme una hamburguesa preciosa".-dijo guiñándole un ojo y ignorando a maka

Maka:" a mi deme una hamburguesa y otra para llevar más un trozo de pastel de chocolate, una malteada y un helado en vasito de chocolate, y…"

Soul:" eso es todo".-hablo interrumpiéndola.

La mesera tomo los apuntes y se marcho, soul solo la vio con incredulidad a percatar esto maka lo miro fijamente.

Maka:"¿Qué tengo mono en la cara?¿por qué me miras asi?

Soul: "si comes asi engordaras no crees, me sorprende que no seas aun una vaca ".-comento burlonamente

Maka:"claro que no engordare. Además soy la número uno en deportes en la escuela "

Soul:"dirás eras porque yo soy el mejor. Respondió desafiante

Maka:"no lo creo soy más hábil que tu".-protesto molesta

Soul: "oí que en la clase de deporte después de las elecciones del consejo estudiantil haremos carrera de natación, competirá todo el colegio seguro ganare yo no lo crees"

Maka:" no yo ganare en velocidad nadie me gana".- respondió orgullosa

Soul: "mmm que interesante quieres apostar si gano harás lo que YO QUIERA"-recalcando lo ultimo

Maka:"no quiero apostar no es mi estilo". Respondió enojada

Soul:" a con que maka albarm tiene miedo perder si no apostarías si estas tan segura".-dijo provocándola

Estas palabras hirieron el orgullo de maka y ella acepto haciendo a soul sonreír socarronamente por que el olía ya la victoria y adema por hacer caer a maka en su trampa. Ambos estrecharon la mano en señal de aprobación por la apuesta.

La mesera se insinuó nuevamente a soul pero este no le hizo caso sino que se distrajo al ver como maka comía infantilmente cuando vio la hamburguesa y el helado. maka y soul conversaron sobre que le gustaban y que no .maka le conto sobre su padre con mucha confianza haciendo que ella misma se sorprendiera .soul se limito a decir unas cuantas cosas de sus padres pero maka no insistió mas al ver su expresión de soul al tocar el tema.

Ambos terminaron la hamburguesa y maka salía afuera para esperar a soul con su helado y su bolsa donde llevaba lo que había pedido para llevar ,por que debía pagar la cuenta ,la camarera se le acerco a soul y el entrego el dinero pero después la camarera le entrego un papel con el numero de su departamento y su número guiñándole un ojo .soul solo acepto y lo guardo pero cuando salía .

Vio a maka con su helado temblando de frio porque una brisa fría soplo haciendo mover sus coletas que se movían con el viento y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro tomo el papel y lo rompió en pedazos y se le acerco a maka abrasándola por detrás sin que ella se percatara.

maka:"¿Qué ha..ces idiota suelta..me?".-dijo tartamudeando y ruborizada

soul: "solo te estoy dando calor y hace frio ,además como se te ocurre comer helado con este tiempo"

maka:"el helado me gusta mucho "

soul:"con que te gusto mucho".-dijo con una sonrisa

maka:"claro que no dije el helado"-protesto

soul : que envidiosa no me invitas ni un poquito .-dijo enarcando una ceja.

Maka:" no ves ya me lo acabe".-afirmo librándose del abrazo de soul y mostrando su helado .

Soul : "que mala eras te lo acabaste ".-respondió haciéndose a los ofendidos

Maka: " si tuviera un poco te hubiera dado te lo aseguro"

Soul al ver un poco de helado en los labios de maka y sonrio y se le ocurrió una idea.

Soul : "estas segura de que me lo darias y no me reclamarías"..-dijo acercando su rostro al de maka y acorralándola con sus brazos y su cuerpo.

Maka se dio cuenta que tenia un poco de helado en los labios y rápidamente llevo sus dedos delante de sus labios para que soul no le arrebatara un beso.

Soul tenía los ojos cerrados y al no sentir contacto con sus labios abrió sus ojos de golpe para encontrarse con maka que estaba con sed de sangre por lo que soul quería hacer.

Soul:"aburrida no sabes diver.."

Maka lo interrumpió incrustando el libro más grande que tenía en su cabeza y dejando a soul inconsciente.

Maka:"¡imbécil !¡te odio!.-gritaba mientras empezaba a correr desapareciendo de la vista de soul pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la pareja que caminaba junta.

maka Vio que su amiga estaba muy feliz y preocupada porque ella era un poco tímida cuando estaba sola sin conocer mucho con quien estaba, black star le hablaba animadamente. Pero después vio que su amiga corría y black star se quedaba quieto sin seguirla maka pensó que la había ofendido por lo que le incrusto un libro en la cabeza.

Black star:"¡que rayos !¿que haces aqui?.-protesto.

Maka:"¿Qué hiciste a tsubaki ? por que salió corriendo

Black star":me declare ante ella".-susurro triste-" solo me dijo que tenía novio y se marcho "

Maka:"¿Qué enserio pero tsubaki no tiene novio ? tal vez te lo dijo por qué no sabes confesarte y la espantaste además de que esto es nuevo para ella."

Black star:"yajuuuu enserio maka estas segura. Entonces tengo oportunidad. yo sabia que solo tenia vergüenza " .-decia mientras saltaba –pero paro y agarro la mano de maka y la arrastro hacia una heladería para hablar mejor.

Heladería

"Unos minutos después"

Black star:"oi que tienes debilidad por el helado de chocolate entonces aceptaste el helado como soborno"

Maka:"¡¿Qué dices tu me arrastraste hasta aquí y compraste este helado gigante y me lo diste?!

Black star : "ya lo comiste ahora viene el precio debes ayudarme con tsubaki o sino ".-decia mientras se retiraba del asiento –"no pagare además tu te lo comiste y como veo en tu cara no tienes dinero en este momento"

Maka:"maldición no era necesaria esa amenaza te hubiera ayudado solo por mi amiga aunque no estoy muy segura si le convienes "

Black star: "jajajaja siempre consigo lo que quiero ".-decía mientras abrazaba a maka

A lo lejos kim observaba la escena de black star y maka y les tomo una foto sonrió al mirar el teléfono y salió corriendo con una sonrisa macabra y se oculto afuera.

Maka:"bien como estoy segura de que no quieres jugar con tsubaki aunque eres ruidoso eres un poco popular con algunas chicas por lo que vi esta mañana".-dijo pensativa

Black star:"yo la amo fue amor a primera vista puedes estar segura que no la haría daño nunca".-hablo seriamente tomando la mano de maka y mirándola a los ojos.

Maka no vio en sus ojos rastros de mentira asi que le sonrio y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza con su libro.

Maka:"te creo, entonces puedes confiar en que te ayudare "

Black star :" yajuuuuu sabia que lo harías para celebrar otra ronda de helados ".-grito alegre.

Maka solo vio como black star devoraba varios helados de chocolate y no pudo dar ni una bocanada más

Maka:" y eso que a mi me decían golosa mira que tu me superas "-hablo para si misma riéndose al ver la cara llena de helado en la cara de black star .

Maka saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el rostro sucio de su nuevo amigo como si fuera un niño pequeño el solo protestaba mientras ella lo limpiaba.

Black star:"no toques a tu dios ".-ordenaba mientras gritaba encima de la mesa.

maka le regañaba por sus actos pero a black star le importaba poco lo que decía después comenzaron ambos a reír por que black star le contaba lo que hacía en su anterior colegio después los sacaron de la heladería por ruidosos y por haberse aventado helados cuando black star hiso un comentario de ella que era un niña de pecho plano.

Afuera ambos discutían y se reían uno del otro de cómo habían hecho el ridículo en la heladería .

Black star:"gracias maka me levantaste el ánimo ".-comento alegre

Maka: "no te preocupes cuenta conmigo para todo para eso están los amigos ".-dijo estrechándole la mano

Ambos se dieron la mano y sonrieron después black star le acompaño a su casa .

Maka:"mañana hablaremos del plan esta bien "

Black star: "no necesitamos un plan yo soy un gran dios simple mortal"-dijo gritando

Maka:" ¡callate idiota mi padre te oirá tal vez te mate! ningún hombre a pasado estas paredes.

Black: "no creo que muchos quieran entrar sabiendo que estas tu "-comento burlonamente.

Maka le incrusto el libro en la cabeza y entro a su casa sin despedirse

.con un dolor en el estomago por haber comido mucho helado.

Pero después al acordarse de helado se le vino la imagen de soul y ella, se puso roja y empezó a correr en dirección de su cuarto .

Maka subió las gradas hasta su cuarto que se encontraba en el segundo piso empezó a desquitarse con sus peluches por lo ocurrido lanzo sus libros al suelo.

Maka:"¡como pudo ese cretino intentar robarme mi primer beso, es un idiota!¡no puede ser!.

Soul:" con que tu primer beso ".-repitió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Maka asustada vio por su ventana que al frente se encontraba soul mirándola desde su ventana. Ambas ventanas no tenían cortinas y solo tenían una distancia de 80 cm

Maka:" que suerte la mía".-dijo sarcásticamente

Soul:"si que suerte la tuya nuestros cuartos están solo separados por pocas distancia."-comento burlonamente."Pero si quieres puedo ir al otro lado a dormir contigo y romper esta distancia".-dijo seductoramente.

Maka:"¡pervertido !mañana mismo busco unas cortinas y un seguro ".-respondió gritando

Soul: "ni que tuvieras mucho que mostrar"

Maka:"cretino cámbiate de cuarto"

Soul :" por qué debo hacerlo yo me gusta este lugar tiene una hermosa vista".-dijo mirándola

Maka:" quieres ganarte un golpe".-exclamo mientras le mostraba su arma mortal.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un cuarto una chica revelaba fotos de black star y maka cuando comían helados.

Kim: "Solo tengo que hacer unos retoques para alterar la foto y ya la reputación de maka caerá por los suelos.".-hablo macabramente


	3. problemas y mentiras inocentes

espero que les guste n_n como lo dije sacare cada semana leanlo

* * *

Maka estaba saliendo a hurtadilla de su casa muy temprano con dirección a su colegio pero al llegar a su puerta la mano de su padre la detuvo.

Spirit:"maka nos iremos del país ahora mismos".-ordeno

Maka:"¿Por qué ? me gusta mi colegio y no pienso trasladarme a otro país solo por que piensas que me lanzare al primer chico que vea".-exclamo mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente haciendo que se tropezara y cayera en los brazos de soul que la sujetaba para evitar el impacto que maka recibiría .

Soul:"mira que lanzarte a mi cada vez que me miras ya me está empezando a gustar.-dijo seductoramente mientras le sujetaba de la cintura y maka se ruborizaba.

Spirit: "!tu mocoso suelta a mi hija se que eres un mujeriego ¡.-grito apuntando con el dedo acusador y librando a maka de los brazos de soul de un jalón .

Soul:" ah tu eres en viejo que acosaba a todas las maestras".-comento desinteresadamente

Maka;" se conocen ".-pregunto a un roja por haber sido sujetada por soul .

Spirit : "¡cómo no conocerlo! Evans era mi alumno problemas y además veía que tenia encuentros con muchas chicas en la entrada del colegio,

Soul :"no tengo la culpa que ellas se acerquen a mi porque soy cool.

Maka vio como ambos comenzaban a gritarse unos a otros con insultos ella no quiso esperar a que ambos terminaran y quiso largarse pero la mano de soul la detuvo.

Soul:"no te vayas sin mi ".-dijo autoritariamente mientras le jalaba de la mano con dirección al colegio pero spirit golpeo la mano de soul que hizo que soltara el agarre.

Spirit con velocidad increíble apareció al lado de su hija y la abrazo fuertemente como si fuera un padre que solo quería proteger a su bebe de un robacunas interpretada por soul claro.

Spirit lanzaba chispas por los ojos y soul hacia lo mismo. maka se soltó del abrazo de su padre y camino en dirección a su colegio haciendo que soul la siguiera .

Spirit: " ¡maka por que vas con el al colegio JUNTOS!

Maka:" en mi colegio esta el ,es normal que vayamos por el mismo camino ".-comento suspirando .

Spirit:"¡que no puede ser el esta en tu colegio dime por favor que no esta en tu colegio !

Soul:"no solo estamos en el mismo colegio somos compañeros de clase y compartimos el mismo pupitre ".-comento con una sonrisa socarrona hacia espirit.

Spirit:" hija ves lo que te digo este tipo te hará sufrir es un mujeriego, debes separarte de el inmediatamente o te hara sufrir cuando te deje"

Maka:"papa dijimos que éramos compañeros no novios y además tu eres igualmente un mujeriego lo olvidas."

Soul:" si somos compañeros mientras tanto "

Spirit:"ves lo que dice tu eres su próxima presa , pero no te preocupes papa esta aquí para espantar a tipos como este de su bebe"

Maka quiso marcharse pero su padre se colgó de ella llorando para que no se fuera .

Maka:" papa confía en mi no me lanzare a los brazos de soul evans.".-comento tranquila

Soul solo bufo ante el comentario.

Spirit: "yo confió en ti hijita , pero no confió en el".- dijo apuntando con el dedo acusador

Maka: " ya es tarde me marcho dijo comenzando la carrera.

Spirit:¡hija vuelve papi te quiere, los hombres pueden lastimarte son agresivos y violentos!

Soul:" no crees que deberías dejar que tu hija crezca ella es el único peligro que vi en el colegio por el momento. Además no te preocupes viejo yo la cuidare de cualquier chico que trate de lastimarla".-dijo seriamente mientras la miraba alejarse y después dar carrera para alcanzarla.

spirit solo se quedo llorando en la puerta y se le ocurrió una gran idea asi que entro a su casa para comenzar su plan.

* * *

Soul y maka llegaron juntos al shishibusen y varias chicas se lanzaron hacia soul empujando a maka .ella solo tomo su distancia y fue hacia su aula .cuando de repente oyó unos murmullos desde una de las puertas. maka se acerco y abrió la puerta y encontró a crona sentada murmurando incoherencias.

Maka:" que haces aquí me dijeron que te enfermaste ayer y por eso no fuiste a clases estas bien ".-hablo preocupada.

Crona:"maka no se lidiar con los chicos "

Maka: "tienes que afrontarlo y yo estoy aquí para eso son las amigas ".-hablo dándole confianza.

Crona asintió con la cabaza y se dispuso a salir temblando pero black star apareció saltando en frente de maka asustando mas a la temblorosa al ver como crona salía asustada en dirección a la azotea vio a su imperativo amigo y soul que se al lado de black star ajeno a la furia que black había provocado a la rubia . soul quiso hablar pero no pudo decir nada por que ambos chicos cayeron inconsciente por el libro que les incrusto a los 2.

Maka salió corriendo y encontró a tsubaki con liz junto a crona que estaba mas asustada que antes . de pronto apareció de la nada soul agarrándola firmemente.

Soul :¿Por qué me golpeaste ?

Maka:"lo siento supongo que solo fue la costumbre por que cada vez que hablas salen macanas de tu boca"

Soul :"si que eres irritante además de ser plana".-comento .

Maka y soul empezaban la discusión mientras que crona los miraba atenta como su amiga interactuaba con un chico tratando de entender como ella debía hacerlo igualmente aunque maka era un mal ejemplo con soul por que ambos solo empezaban a gritarse y insultarse .

Tsubaki se acerco a crona le dio un abrazo y la levanto.

Tsubaki: "crona no debes asustarte por esas cosas nosotras estaremos contigo además esto también es algo nuevo para nosotras pero debemos superarlo .dijo amablemente

Crona:"¿acaso tu también no puedes lidiar con esto ?

Tsubaki :"si un poco pero dia a dia me iré acostumbrando"

Crona:" esta bien no huiré de ni un chico hare mi mejor esfuerzo aunque no se si pueda lidiar con esto tratare de ser como tsubaki y las demás ".-dijo un poco insegura

Tsubaki al escuchar lo último se puso triste. por que ella pensaba que había huido de black star cuando le dijo que fuera su novia.

,,,,…

* * *

Todos esperaban en su pupitre a mary la profesora de química cuando entro todos guardaron silencio incluso black star que era hiperactivo era bien sabido de que detrás des esa cara linda estaba la cara de un demonio si provocaban su ira.

Mary:" quiero decirles que hoy elegiré a 2 representantes de aula para que puedan juntos hacer que cada uno de ustedes cumplan sus tareas de la limpieza de aula sin mencionar que recogerá las tareas y hara otras actividades.- elegiré un hombre y una mujer entendido "

Mary anoto en la pizarra a maka después vio a todos los chicos .

Soul:"mira maka te eligieron espero que te diviertas con tus deberes de ñoña".-susurro riéndose

Maka:"por si no sabias no me molesta para nada".-hablo enojada mientras pisaba un pie de soul y el solo hiso una mueca de dolor

Mary:"soul el será tu compañero maka, ambos representaran a todos"

Maka y soul solo pusieron la cara como si no hubieran captado el mensaje, se miraron frustrados y no se miraron toda la clase lo cual era nuevo porque siempre comenzaban una batalla muda con solo mirarse ambos parecían insultarse mediante sus ojos.

Al terminar la clase soul se disponía a salir con black star que caminaba gritando sobre su grandesa hasta que maka lo detuvo.

Soul:"que quieres me voy por que se que no me aguantas"

Maka:"no es cierto te vas por que no quieres ayudarme"

Soul no le hizo caso y salió del aula dejándola con la palabra en la boca ella furiosa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a anotar la nomina donde cada estudiantes se le asignaría un trabajo por turno .cuando termino quiso salir a comer su merienda . Poco después entro black star

Black star:¡yojuuu aquí esta tu gran dios que vino a iluminarte!

Maka:"mentiros bienes por lo de tsubaki".-respondió enojada.

Black star:" que tal si nos vamos.-dijo estirando del brazo a maka

…

* * *

**Terraza**

Soul estaba en la terraza del colegio cuando vio entrar a black que apenas lo vio agito el brazo para saludarlo pero maka no se dio cuenta de su presencia haciendo que soul se molestara .

Soul solo se paro y escucho lo que iban a platicar.

Maka: "bien comencemos hice un plan que no puede fallar primero debes escribir una poesía donde le dígas lo que sientes y que la necesitas ¿entiendes?"

Black :" maka te pedí un consejo no una tarea captas"

Maka:"si creo que fue mucho pedir para que funcione tu pequeño cerebro , además si piensas tanto tengo miedo de que se queme tu cerebro de tanto pensar no crees".-dijo molesta

Black:"¡oye no ofendas a tu gran dios !.

Soul :" no crees que debiste pedirme consejos a mi porque yo soy todo un experto en la rama.-comento burlona mente mientras miraba a maka con una sonrisa socarrona.

Maka:"Que haces aquí y en que momento entraste "

Soul: " maka estuve aquí todo el tiempo solo que tu fuiste la única que no me vio, a pesar de ser inteligente eres una despistada y torpe".-comento poniéndose al frente de maka.

Maka enojada sacaba su arma mortal pero black la detuvo antes de que su amigo falleciera ahí mismo.

Black" maka déjalo si lo dejas inconsciente como me ayudaras ".-dijo con una mirada de suplica.

Maka:"no me digas que seguirás los consejos de este tipo "

Black :"viejo estas seguro que tu técnica funcionara "

Soul:"las técnicas de soul Evans siempre funciona sino pregúntaselo a maka que ni bien me ve se lanza hacia mi ".-dijo mirándola con picardía.

Maka:" si sigues los consejos de soul ten por seguro que morirás por mi mano por que el es un pervertido y sus técnicas no son nada sanas y sin mencionar que te matare antes de que te acerques a mi amiga ".-comento lo ultimo macabra mente.

Black star trago grueso cuando escucho lo ultimo asi que decidió unir ambas estrategias .

Black: "los dos me ayudaran que soul me diga el consejo y maka aprobara si debo usarla "

Soul:"buena elección si maka hace el plan ten por seguro que tsubaki se dormirá leendo tu carta ."

Maka solo le fulmino con la mirada a soul , black star se acerco mas a soul y empezó a oir sus métodos y maka acabo rechazando todo lo que el decía .ella no consideraba un método sano para conquistar a tsubaki .

Soul solo se limitaba a hablar y maka a negar con la cabeza en dirección a soul.

Soul :"¡¿no entiendo porque rechazas todos mis planes "?!.

Maka:"por que todos tus planes terminas diciendo que acorrale y bese a tsubaki."protesto molesta.-"además esas técnicas solo sirven para cualquier chica que babea por ti pero no para tsubaki ni yo somos diferentes nosotras si pensamos y podemos distinguir a un idiota a kilómetros. por ejemplo tu y black.

pero si el quiere conquistarla tiene que mostrar que vale la pena estar con un idiota como el .dijo lo ultimo señalando a black

Black:¡no insultes a tu dios !.- respondió casi durmiendo por el largo sermón.

Soul al escuchar lo que lo que hablo maka , quiso demostrar a black y a ella que si funcionaba , acorralo a maka contra la pared le dio una sonrisa que la dejo paralizada y se dispuso a besarla .maka estaba roja y vio al aprendiz de soul tomando nota con una hoja Y UN LAPIZ ,(N/A:me refiero a black star). maka se enojo al ver esto y incrusto el libro más grande que llevaba en la cabeza de soul dejándolo inconsciente o tal vez casi muerto .

Maka:" esto es lo que te puede pasar si juegas con tu suerte haciéndole caso a soul .TOMA NOTA DE ESO ".-exclamo enojada señalando el cuerpo inerte del albino -"¿entendiste?. si tsubaki no te pega yo con gusto lo hare .."-comento lo ultimo macabramente.

Black solo se limito a mover la cabeza y, maka volvió a su antigua actitud animada rápidamente.

Maka:"black si yo te ayudo me devolverás el favor uno de esto días "

Black:" si claro ¡tu gran dios te ayudare a conquistar a soul ¡.

Maka:" ¡idiota no me refiero a el !. yo estoy enamorada de su hermano es tan guapo y…

Black:"("no puedo creer pensé que ella lo quería porque siempre discuten como una pareja y hace unos momentos pensé que ella aceptaría el beso, tal vez el plan de soul funciona pero maka no es exactamente una mujer normal por eso lo golpeo ").-mientras que ella hablaba de wes ,black seguía pensando en el pobre soul que parecía estar babeando por maka y ella ni cuenta que se daba.

Ambos ajenos al mundo fueron sacados de su pensamiento s por la campana que daba fin al descanso

Black:¡mira el tu gran dios no ceno por tu culpa!

Maka: "no me eches la culpa además yo también estoy hambrienta ".-comento triste

Black salió corriendo de la azotea para ocultarse y no asistir a clases pero maka cuando se dispuso a salir vio a soul y lo arrastro hasta el aula. Apenas entro todas la chicas le arrebataron el cuerpo sexy e inerte de soul .maka solo se limito a sentarse y ver con furia a soul que recobraba la conciencia y miraba molesto a maka .maka se dio cuenta de su mirada y ambos mantenían el duelo de miradas hasta que un chico con cabellos negros y ojos azules se le acerco .

Nick:"hola mi nombre es Nick y se te cayo esto".-dijo apuntando a su celular.

Maka:"¿en que momento se me cayo?. perdón mi nombre es maka albarn ".-respondió avergonzada por ser descuidada.

Nick : "escuche muchas cosas de ti en el colegio eras tu antes la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ,volverás a postularte "

Maka:"si claro, espero volver a ser elegida, por cierto no te vi en el aula "

Nick :"estoy en el mismo grado que tu pero en otro grupo "

Maka:"entonces es un gusto conocerte "

Nick : "el placer es mío, podemos encontrarnos para hablar después en la salida , seria un honor para mi que me muestres las aulas .por que veras yo no conozco el colegio bien y tu ya estabas aquí seguro que lo conoces muy bien.."

Maka quiso aceptar por que Nick le agradaba pero sintió un aura oscuro a su lado al voltearse vio a soul que fulminaba con la mirada a Nick .maka no entendía por que soul odiaba a Nick.

Nick: "hola primito tanto tiempo si verte "

Soul : "¿Qué haces aquí ? esta no es tu aula"

Nick :"vine a saludar te pero te vi tan ocupado y bien acompañado ,que decidí no molestarte y conocí después a esta hermosa señorita "

Maka:"muchas gracias por cierto yo puedo enseñarte el colegio en la salida…"

Soul:"maka olvidas que debemos quedarnos hoy para ver como organisaremos las tareas del aula "

Maka:"¿Qué crei que no querías ayudarme ?

Soul :"claro que no de hecho creo que continuaremos la planificación en nuestras casas"

Maka resignada se dio la vuelta hacia Nick pero el solo le puso un dedo en la boca y le susurro en su oreja que el esperaría hasta mañana por ella.

Soul furioso estiro mas a maka hacia el y la abrazo posesivamente haciendo que ella se quedara sin habla. en ese instante stein entro por la puerta Nick solo se despidió agitando la mano hacia maka y se marcho .

Stein:" la parejita podría separarse las normas dicen que los novios no pueden hacer nada indecoroso en el aula ".-dijo serio –"además si no ponen atención en el aula los diseccionare"

Soul y maka no se daban cuenta de los espectadores que tenían .maka salió de su trance y sintió varias miradas clavadas hacia ellos y se dio cuenta que soul la seguía abrazando a pesar de que el profesor había entrado. maka se separo rápidamente de el y saco sus cuaderno soul solo bufo

Stein: " ahora empieza lo mejor de la clase ".-comento macabramente mientras toda el aula se llenaba de un aura negra y los estudiantes hacían todo por no vomitar o desmayarse en el momento que tomo una gallina y empezó a diseccionarla y para su mejor aprendizaje llamo a algunos alumnos para que pudieran tocar algunos órganos del pobre animal .

Maka:"( "que no sea a mi por favor dios ayudame ")"

Stein:"maka pasa al frente tu tendrás el honor de ver mas de cerca a tal espécimen "

Maka al escuchar su nombre trago grueso y se levanto de su pupitre y, se dirigió lentamente asia semejante escena apenas pudo respirar y cuando stein le paso el bisturí ella …

….

* * *

Apenas termino la clase maka salió corriendo del aula hacia el baño se encerró ahí y empezó a lavarse las manos y el rostro desesperadamente.

De repente entro liz y tsubaki y ambas hablaban al mismo tiempo que maka no capto el mensaje

Maka: "pueden hablar una a la vez "

Liz: "maka es cierto que soul evans y tu son novios"

Maka:" no recuerda que te dije que m e gustaba su hermano 2

Tsubaki":" será mejor que no salgas en este momento el club de fans de soul te esta esperando en la puerta de la salida".-dijo mientras aseguraba la puerta

Maka:"yo n o tengo nada con ese idiota ,además siempre coquetea con cualquiera deberían estar acostumbradas "

Liz:" yo también creo lo mismo aunque a la que mas acosa eres tu "

Tsubaki:"si desde que llego no te quita el ojo "

Maka:" ya verán ese tonto no me quiere seguro solo me molesta por que le dio de capricho a si que solo lo ignorare además se defenderme muy bien ",.-lo ultimo lo dijo acariciando a su libro macabramente .sus amigas solo asintieron con la cabeza

tsubaki:por cierto maka stein nos dijo que te avisara que irias a una convivencia con soul mañana. seguro es para un intercambio cultural por que habra estudiantes extranjeros .solo pueden asistir nuestros representantes también irán los de nuestro paralelo.

Liz:" mañana pasare temprano por tu casa para arreglarte "

Maka:¿ por que no estoy yendo a una fiesta ?

Liz: no entiendes si vas podras conocer chicos guapos y me presentaras a sus amigos .

Maka: "liz no puedo coquetear con ni un chico no es mi estilo además si se enterara wes por soul seguro….

quiso continuar pero al ver la cara de su amiga se resigno

Maka:" esta bien pero no coqueteare te buscare a alguien con quien puedas salir"

Maka salia rápidamente para buscar a soul mientras sus amigas le gritaban que volviera .pero ella no les escucho y corrió.

…

* * *

Soul caminaba por todos los pasillos corriendo y buscando a maka .

Soul: "donde se metió maka. No será que esta con Nick.-al pensar lo ultimo le hirvió la sangre y corrió mas rápido hasta que se encontró con black.

Black:"¿Qué haces viejo donde esta maka?".-pregunto buscando con la mirada.

Soul:" yo también la busco ".-dijo irritado.

Maka"con que aquí estan par de idiotas "0-0

Black : "maka donde te metiste".

Maka:" tengo que hablar contigo soul , mañana iremos a una convencion estudiantil juntos .

Black:"jajajaj creo que tendran que repasar un poco ingles maka y soul por que en este colegio no hay esa materia. pero conociendo a maka seguro la dominas por que eres una come libros ".-comentolño ultimo desinteresadamente.

Maka quedo en estado de shock O-o y los miraba sin expresión alguna

Soul:" eso no es nada ."dijo pero miro a maka y se preocupo "maka pasa algo "

Maka:" no puedo ir soul no se ingles".-declaro apenada

Soul y black se miraron y empesaron a reírse de ella .

Maka:"¡callense idiotas estoy segura que ustedes tampoco saben. el ingles es muy difícil para mi !

Soul:" you're wrong. I mastered English very well because I was born in london".-dijo con superioridad

Maka:¿que?O_O

Black: " dice que te equivocas . domina muy bien en ingles por que nacio en Londres".-contesto desinteresadamente

Maka solo se limito a observar a ambos chicos como si fueran extraterrestres por que siendo idiotas dominaban ese idioma que para ella era imposible. Ambos eludidos se miraron en complicidad y empezaron a burlarse de ella en ingles por que sabían que ella no entendería .

Maka cogió el diccionario hojeo y empezó a leer y después incrusto el libro en la cabeza de ambos

Soul y black : por que hiciste eso

Maka:" par de idiotas se estaban burlando de mi "

Soul : " eso no es cierto ".-trato de defenderse

Maka estaba pensativa por que la mayoría hablaba ingles y ella que era una alumna ejemplar no sabía nada .seguro se burlarían de ella pensaba triste. pero se le ocurrió una idea

Maka:" soul por favor enséñame ingles"

Soul :" no es cool enseñar no lo hare "

Maka:" me dijiste que Nick era tu primo seguro sabe hablar ingles además al parecer es bueno y me ayudara, hire a buscarlo ".-dijo dándose la vuelta y queriendo correr pero soul la sostuvo de la muñeca.

Soul:" no vayas donde nick yo estoy aquí".-dijo acercándola hacia el

Maka:" pero dijiste que no me enseñarías ".-reclamo con un puchero

Black:" lovebirds goodbye. luck with maka soul I wanted here. (**traducción: adiós tortolos .soul buena suerte con maka yo sobro aquí. ).-mientras se iba**

Maka:" no sigas hablando ingles te estás burlando de mi ".-enojada

Soul:" te enseñare algo básico en ingles pero me darás algo a cambio"

Maka:" solo lo hare si no pides algo raro o indecoroso "

Soul:"como crees además no eres atractiva,"

maka se contuvo para darle un golpe .

soul:" tendrás que confiar en mi entiendes no sacaras tu diccionario por que será trampa"

maka: esta bien pero enséñame bien ,

soul y maka se encontraba caminando hacia su casa y soul le indicaba como pronunciar las palabras por que el le ayudaría .

al llegar a su casa maka le dijo a soul que ella lo llamaría para continuar entro a su casa y se dispuso a preparar la cena para cuando su padre llegara de pronto vio como soul bajaba de las gradas

maka:¿Cómo entraste ?

soul:" por tu ventana ,solo vine a ayudarte con el ingles ".-dijo desinteresadamente mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba en la cocina

maka suspiro resignada y mientras preparaba la cena el trataba de ayudarla mientras ella repetía lo que el decía .

soul:" de verdad que eres mala hablando ingles solo sabes algunas palabras como se escriben pero no como se pronuncian "

maka:" lo siento "

soul ;" no importa pero si me la pides en ingles "

maka:" y como lo digo sabes que no se ingles".-dijo con un puchero

soul:" solo di -**sorry my love-**

maka repitió las palabras , soul sonrió y se sintio muy feliz aunque el deseaba que las palabras salieran voluntarias .

soul:" sabes que seguro la mayoría sabe hablar castellano y yo te dire lo que debas decir cuando te hablen en ingles o cuando quieran que des unas palabras ,todo estará bien yo estaré contigo "

maka:" gracias soul te juzgue mal , veo que eres un **gran amigo** ".-dijo sonriéndole.

a soul le molesto las ultimas palabras y solo suspiro .

…

* * *

Al dia siguiente maka despertaba al sentir su puerta abrirse y cuando abrio sus ojos vio a liz y patty su hermana menor con una sonrisa macabra. Maka solo trago grueso y empezó a gritar

….

* * *

Soul se despertó por lo gritos de maka se dirigió a su ventana rápidamente y sintió como maka se lanzaba hacia sus cayo al suelo con ella por el impacto. Y cuando la vio se sonrojo bastante. maka llevaba su uniforme y estaba con el cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje. Maka solo se levanto rápidamente y cerró la ventana de soul para que no entraran liz y patty golpeaban la ventana para que abriera.

Soul:" te han dicho que con cabello suelto te ves mas sexi".- dijo agarrándole de la cintura y atrayéndole hacia el .-haciendo que maka tenga el color de un tomate .

Wes :¿Por qué tanto ruido ?.-dijo entrando al cuarto pero cuando miro a maka empezó a reírse-" no sabia que interrumpía me alegro que estén juntos como pareja"

Maka solo negó con la cabeza y se alejo de soul rápidamente .después de explicar a wes por que estaba ahí el se la llevo a la cocina. Maka solo ignoro a soul y fue tras wes con cara de tonta , dejando a un soul muy enojado y celoso en su cuarto .soul se ducho y vistió rápidamente y saco a maka rápidamente de su casa ella solo lo insultaba y protestaba por que quería pasar mas tiempo con wes. Ambos subieron a la moto de soul. ella enojada no hiso resistencia y solo lo siguió

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio al centro donde se encontraban la reunión. Y al llegar casi todos los chicos se le quedaron mirando a maka .soul solo la tomo de la mano y fue a buscar un asiento donde se sentarían par escuchar por que estaban ahí y para que los habían llamado. los dos se sentaron juntos .para maka esto era algo nuevo por que veía como todos hablaban ingles para su mala suerte .

Maka:" soul puedes soltar mi mano su gemela la extraña ".-dijo apuntando su otra mano.

Soul:"claro no ".-dijo secamente –"además si te suelto te perderías y ni siquiera sabrías que hacer ".-dijo como excusa porque sabía que si soltaba a maka los chicos que la miraban desde hace rato irían para coquetear con maka .-este pensamiento lo hacia sentir furioso

Maka:" por que estas enojado ".-maka no protesto por que soul tal vez no la ayudaría luego .

Chico1: hello beautiful lady. was wondering if I can sit next to him to appreciate its beauty. **(traduccion: hola hermosa señorita .me preguntaba si puedo sentarme a su lado a apreciar su belleza)-**

Maka al ver al chico se sonrojo le parecía guapo y quiso conocerlo mejor para que su amiga estuviera con el .

Maka:" soul que digo.- le susurro por que no entendía nada y no queria arruinar las cosas.

Soul solo sonrió con malicia hacia maka y luego miro al chico con superioridad y le susurro a maka lo que debía decir.

"

Maka:" I'm sorry you are not attractive as my go flirt with anyone. hate him.( **traduccion: lo siento usted no es atractivo como mi novio. puede irse a coquetear con cualquiera .detesto verlo** .).-dijo cono una sonrisa.

Soul: and I hear my girlfriend is not more or I aserque'll break your face( **traduccion: ya escucho a mi novia no se le acerqué mas o yo mismo te romperé la cara)**.-hablo en tono amenazante

El chico solo los vio con enojo y se fue rápidamente insultándolos y haciendo gesto de insultos .

Maka:¿Por qué se molesta que me hiciste decir soul? .-pregunto preocupada.

Soul:" que si quería podía sentarse en el asiento de al lado."-respondio con fingida inocencia.

Maka:" pues que grosero".-molesta.

Chico2:" hello beautiful lady. yourself or not compared to a rose that is the most beautiful in this world. would kindly tell me your name.( **traduccion: hola hermosa señorita .usted no se compara con ni una rosa por que es lo mas hermoso de este mundo . seria amable de decirme su nombre**)dijo entregándole una rosa haciendo que maka se ruborizara y mirara a soul para que el le indicara que decir el solo sonrió socarronamente escribio con velocidad increible y le paso un papel a maka quien la leyo .

Maka: idiot. never not come near me. . I have a boyfriend and I love him only. .**( Traductor: idiota .no se me acerque nunca. . tengo novio y lo amo solamente a** **el)**

Soul:" disappears she is mine"(**desaparece Ella es mia ).**

El chico solo miro a maka y salió corriendo con lágrimas.

Maka:" soul creo que pronuncia mal las palabras y lo ofendí".-dijo preocupada y triste

Soul:"no **my love** seguro que es muy sensible ".-dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

"además pronuncias bien las palabras porque veo _**que captaron el mensaje**_".-comento sonriéndole mientras maka lo miraba de reojo sin entender a lo que se refería porque ella solo veía como los chicos la hablaban y salían corriendo con lagrimas o molestos

Maka:"asi nunca conseguiré alguien para liz".- pensó en voz alta suspirando frustrada por su amiga.

…

* * *

_**quiero dar gracias a los que me dejan reviews gracias a ustedes es que sigo y si quieren pueden enviarme en mensajes pm sujerencias para la historia . yo vere que hacer al respecto .**_

_**cuanto mas review dejan mas rapido lo actualizare adios n-n .**_


	4. rumores y peleas de amigos

**Hola a todos espero que disfruten la historia al final tengo algo que informarles pero continúen con la lectura .**

* * *

Maka le había contado todo a wes cuando se le encontró en la calle pero wes trataba de excusar a su hermano. wes trato de explicarle que a su manera el trataba de cuidarla y que ella al parecer era especial para el . a su modo el solo quería lo mejor para ella .esta información ablando el corazón de maka pero quiso mantenerse firme ante la decisión de alejarse y no perdonar a soul .

Maka : "Pero eso no tiene sentido yo veo que el se porta igual con todas las chicas y lo de ayer solo lo hizo para hacerme quedar como una idiota "

Wes:" mi hermanito se porta así contigo porque trata de aparentar, desde que te vio lo he visto más animado por ir al colegio , hasta lo oí llamarte dormido,".-comento sonriéndole." el no está animado desde que ella lo engaño con ..".-comento en un murmullo por lo que maka no escucho.

Maka :" si pero el tiene la culpa por no conseguir a alguien para liz soul espanto a todos los que se me acercaron con amenaza s aunque no se por que lo hizo ".-comento molesta al pensar en soul"

" lo peor fue que yo tontamente le creí pero al final le di su merecido ".-comento con un aura negra emanando de ella

Wes:" Ahora entiendo porque ayer soul vino con un chinchón enorme, ".-comento mirando a maka ".Explica lo sucedido con tu amiga estoy seguro que lo entenderá y puedes perdonar a soul por mi .Además no fue tan grave como el golpe que le diste".

Maka dudo un poco pero luego se resigno y acepto.

Wes:" soul y tu, me recuerdas a mi y roset los dos teníamos la misma relación que ustedes y nos amamos mucho ".-dijo melancólico "Espero que soul no cometa el mismo error que cometí".- pensó en voz alta

Maka al escuchar ese nombre se puso triste y al ver su expresión supuso que la amaba.

Pero una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

Soul :" maka estuviste evitándome ayer en la conferencia al llegar a tu casa , hasta me cerraste tu ventana y le pusiste una cortina ni mencionar que tenia seguro tu ventana ".-dijo molesto mientras se ponía en frente de ella .

Maka:" porque será idiota "

Wes se retiro inmediatamente porque sabía que sobraba en esta conversación.

Soul:" lo siento si hubiera sabido que hablabas con los chicos solo por tu amiga te habría ayudado ".-dijo por apenas pero el sabia que igualmente los hubiera espantado porque todos estaban interesados en maka.

Maka:"esta bien pero tienes que ayudarme a conseguir una cita para liz , seguro tu conoces a muchos chicos y como solo hice el ridículo no te debo nada . esa son las condiciones para que te perdone "

Soul bufo ante lo mencionado y acepto y ambos caminaban en silencio pero soul se acercaba mas y mas a maka .maka se acordó de lo que dijo wes sobre soul ,y ella pensaba que soul solo quería que ella fuera su amiga y solo estaba rodeado de chicas que solo lo querían por ser tan varonil y no le importaban sus sentimientos .

Maka:" gracias por ayudarme con tus fangirl oí cuando las amenazaste para que no me molestaran".-con una sonrisa "liz y tsubaki me advirtieron que me estaban esperando en la puerta de la salida pero tu fuiste a reprenderlas para que no me hicieran daño ¿no? "

Soul:" no des las gracias fue mi culpa ".-(suspiro)."

Flash back maka .

Buscaba a soul para hablar sobre la conferencia. y vi a varias chicas siendo reprendidas por soul que estaba furioso porque ellas la buscaban para lastimarla .ellas ante tales amenazas fueron intimidadas por soul y se fueron rápidamente .

Fin flash back

Soul:" me perdonaste ".-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Maka :"claro que si idiota " .-

Soul:" entonces quitaras la cortina y el seguro de tu ventana ".-comento alegre.

Maka:" te dije que pondría ese seguro a la ventana porque estoy segura que tu entraras y saldrás de mi cuarto como si fuera tu casa , además recuerda que eres un pervertido "

Soul :" ya te dije que no tienes nada bueno que mostrar ".-dijo en un murmuro .

Maka"¿Qué dijiste ?.-pregunto sacando su arma mortal

Soul:" nada solo me preguntaba por que soy tan guapo para ti .".-comento con una sonrisa de tiburón.

Maka:" no tientes a tu suerte ".-le advirtió fulminándolo con la mirada

Ambos caminaban después como si nunca se hubieran peleado. Hablaban de cosas triviales y se reían al recordar cuando maka pasó al frente para diseccionar a la gallina y cuando black star se desmayo cuando maka comenzó con los cortes -

Black:"veo que los tortolos se reconciliaron "

Maka:" no digas macanas tu y yo sabemos quién me gusta "

Estas palabras sobresaltaron a soul y se irrito ahí mismo

Soul:" podrían decirme quien le gusta a maka".

Black quiso hablar pero maka le tapo la boca y lo amenazo con la mirada"

Maka:" es un secreto, que no te incumbe"

Soul"por que se lo dijiste a black "

Maka:" que te importa "

El ambiente se volvió frio de repente black estaba en silencio porque pensaba que con el mas minimo comentario se libraría una guerra.

Soul:"estoy seguro que si te conoce bien ese chico saldrá espantado por ti ".-comento enojado

Black :"¡soul que dijiste…!.-grito asustado tratando de escapar del libro que cai en ambas cabezas

* * *

Maka entraba dentro del aula enojada pero cuando vio a su amiga se puso triste .

maka:"todo fue culpa de soul , no debí confiar en el ".-comento molesta.

Liz :" maka por que tan deprimida ,que noticias me tienes conseguiste a alguien para mi "

Maka miro triste a su amiga y se acordó de soul y su furia emergió de nuevo por haberle tomado el pelo y por haberle insultado ase unos instantes.

Maka: "¡soul es un idiota .me engaño!"

Liz :" no me digas que de verdad eran novios y ya te engaño' o-o´.-dijo furiosa

Maka negó con la cabeza haciendo tranquilizar a liz .le conto avergonzada de que no podía hablar ni entender ingles y que soul supuestamente la quiso ayudar en esa conferencia.

Maka:" yo sabia que algo andaba mal por que cuando alguien se me acercaba y me hablaba se ponía triste pero cuando soul hablaba los chico solo salían corriendo del lugar. asi que saque el diccionario y recordé algunas palabras que le oí y que hable y cuando encontré las palabras casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza" .-recordó furiosa

liz:" debió ser horrible para ti , pero por su culpa no conseguí una cita y lo pagara caro ".-dijo lo ultimo con una voz de ultratumba .

Maka solo asintió con la cabeza y en ese momento entro stein y todos fueron a sus pupitres

Stein :"entreguen sus hojas rápidamente sobre sus compañeros excepto maka y soul ustedes lo entregaran mañana por qué no asistieron a clase ayer por la conferencia".-dijo sin importancia

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a soul con un chinchón en la cabeza y a black star en el mismo estado.

Stein:"¿Qué les paso a ambos ? no vuelvan a llegar tarde o los disecare. Su castigo será ordenar los libros de la biblioteca.-dijo serio

Ambos fulminaron con la mirada a maka quien era causante de su retraso maka solo giro la cabeza y los ignoro .soul fue a sentarse rápidamente donde maka .

Soul:"cómo pudiste golpearme y dejarme tirado"

Maka:" mejor agradece de que deje vivo".-comento sin importancia

Las clases pasaron en silencio el profesor disecciono con la cara macabra a una rana y entrego a cada pupitre una para que hicieran lo mismo.

Maka :"soul disecciónalo tu "

Soul:" no diseccionar ranas no es cool , por que debería hacerlo a menos que me des algo a cambio ".-dijo lo ultimo con malicia.

Maka:"ya me tienes harta con esa pregunta, lo único que recibirás a cambio es un golpe si no empiezas ahora mismo a cortar esa cosa".-dijo lo ultimo con repulsión.

Los gritos de black star no se hicieron esperar el salto hasta el pupitre de maka quedando en medio de ellos .

Black star :"Yajuuuu su gran dios viene ante ustedes simples mortales para alegrar sus vidas "dijo energéticamente mientras aplastaba la rana de soul y maka.

Soul:¡black star deja de gritar me rompes los tímpanos !

Stein: "soul, black star castigados limpiaran ahora mismo la biblioteca o les disecciono.-comento lo ultimo macabramente mientras lanzaba un bisturí por la cara de black star. Y eso hizo que los mencionados salieran corriendo del aula hacia la biblioteca.

Maka suspiro y empeso con la disección asqueada .

* * *

Maka caminaba por los pasillos para buscar el aula donde se encontraban los delegados de los cursos inferiores para hablarles sobre el motivo de la conferencia donde solo llamaron ambos sexto grados, pero como los de su paralelo no fueron y como soul no estaba ella debía informarlos sola sobre el asunto .

Al abrir la puerta vio algunas chicas desilusionadas y a varios chicos aliviados al mirarla .todas las chicas se retiraron rápidamente dejando solo a varios chicos que se acercaron a maka rápidamente.

Maka:" Soy la representante de sexto grado me informaron que debía venir a informarles sobre ayer "

Hero:" maka-sempai usted es hermosa no hay duda y veo que no cayo en el embrujo. la admiro mucho me contaron sobre usted "

Varios de los chicos que eran delegados de cursos inferiores comenzaron a aclamar su nombre alagándola.

Pero Maka no entendía por que todos los chicos la miraban como una heroína ella no había hecho nada para tales halagos

Maka:" ¿no entiendo a que se refieren?

Hero :"me refiero que no está hipnotizada eres inmune al **crimson demon** todas las chicas caen ante su embrujo me refiero a todas los que lo miraron o tuvieron algún contacto con el "

Maka: " (" porque lo denominaron en ingles no entiendo nada") a que se refieren explíquense.-dijo mas curiosa

Hero :" dicen que en el shishibusen entraron tres demonios que son de diferentes escuelas uno es el **Star daemon** no te hace nada si lo halagas o admites que es superior a ti , en si solo debes aumentar su ego y sale satisfecho.

Martin:el otro es **demon of symmetry** ,si rompes la simetría de un objeto el se enfurece y te hace pagar a golpes dicen que es muy poderoso oí que si recitas el conjuro al pie de la letra que dice "tus rayas de tus pelos son asimétricas pierde por completo sus fuerzas"

Hero :" pero el mas peligroso es el **crimson demon** es muy popular con las chicas y muy agresivo con los chicos que lo molestan ,dice que si lo miras o insultas puede dejarte hospitalizado por los golpes ,dice que se a acostado con 100 mujeres en una noche y a golpeado a 235 chicos que fueron a reclamarlas por sus novias que los dejaron por el .

Maka:" me suena que estas describiendo a un play boys pervertido "

Hero:" no maka-sempai usted por lo que veo no esta bajo su embrujo eso me hace muy feliz"

Maka:" me puedes mostrar a ese demonio al cual describes"

Hero :"sera muy peligroso no puedo arriesgarla podría quedar bajo su embrujo "

Maka:" no lo creo , si es como tu dices debo pararlo porque seré muy pronto la presidenta del consejo estudiantil o eso al menos espero y no quiero que deje a medio colegio con estudiantes heridos . le daremos un escarmiento si lo que dices es cierto de lo que golpean chicos pero yo creo que estas exagerando sobre las chicas "

Hero : " no exagero nada no se manifestaron por el momento solo los vieron pocas veces hasta el momento pero seguro muy pronto agredirán a los de nuestros grados para mostrar su superioridad,"

De pronto entro de golpe entro Nick que miro a maka y le dio una sonrisa .

Nick: " maka soy el representante de sexto B quiero que me informes rápidamente por que nos llamaron y que haces aquí sola con tantos chicos .-dijo lo ultimo un poco molesto pero maka no lo percibió .

Maka:" Nick debes ayudarme oíste sobre los 3 demonios del shishibusen

Nick:" demonios a que te refieres yo no oi nada "

Maka:" es un rumor que se expandió sobre los chicos inferiores de nuestros grados "

Nick no entendía nada y hero se lo conto todo sobre los 3 demonios pero le conto del mas peligroso que era el **crimson demon** que era el que más daño le haría porque era el mas agresivo y temían que para demostrar sus dominios los 3 demonios se unirían para golpear a todos y dejarles claro quién mandaba.

Nick:" no escuche nada de esto pero no creen que están exagerando "

Maka:" yo también pienso lo mismo "

Hero :" si no nos creen por que no vamos a ver si es realmente cierto estoy seguro que Nick-sempai cuidara de maka-sempai si algo pasara "

Nick quiso irse pero vio la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con maka y acepto ayudar.

Nick caminaba junto a maka por los pasillos tranquilamente para buscar a esos demonios que estaban en sextor grado lo que le pareció raro a maka por que desde que conoció a soul y a black la palabra tranquilidad se había borrado de su mente.

Nick empezaron a hablar si alguno de sus compañeros entraban en la categoría de peligroso para descubrir quienes eran esas personas tan peligrosas para que hero no quisiera mostrarles quien era.

* * *

Soul y black miraron los libros como veneno puro , sintieron que con solo tocarlos se quemarían y no querían ordenar solo veían como kid obsesionado por la simetría se encontraba ordenando tales libros perfectamente .

Soul:" kid te castigaron igualmente ".-pregunto desinteresadamente mientras metia sus manos a sus bolsillos para mantener su lado cool.

Kid:" claro que no solo que desde anteayer que ordeno el colegio para mantener su simetría y veo que l biblioteca es la única que falta.

Soul:" entonces no fuiste a pasar clases"

Black:" nos dijiste que estas en nuestro paralelo ¿no ?"

Kid: " si pero a pesar de no ir fui elegido como representante de curso con Nick , seguro me pusieron como representante por ser hijo del director".-dijo lo ultimo molesto/" Además creo que todos los delegados están en reunión ahora mismo por lo de la conferencia "

Soul al escuchar eso supuso que Nick estaría con maka y empezó a tomar los libros y ordenar rápidamente para irse ,black solo los miraba aburrido sin la intención de moverse .

Black:" rayitas puedes apurarte ya me quiero ir"

Kid:" deberían ayudarme porque ese es su castigo no es asi "

Soul :" black apúrate debemos de ir con maka seguro estará buscándonos ".-exclamo irritado por pensar en Nick y maka juntos.

Black:" tu solo quieres estar al lado de ella , maka te gusta"

Soul:" claro que no es plana y no tiene ni una gracia como mujer".

Kid:" ¿entonces por que quieres verla?".-pregunto curioso

Soul :" porque será una de mi colección mas ".-respondió sin ninguna emoción.

Black star escucho tales palabras y lo vio a sus ojos para asegurarse de que no fuera broma, pero al verlo serio pensó que realmente era verdad lo que decía.

Black :" yo creo que no deberías hablar de ella asi , ella es buena y de un corazón puro no dejare que la lastimes .yo estoy aquí para defenderla ".-amenazo a soul molesto por sus palabras .

Soul:"no te incumbe esto apenas nos conocemos "

Black: " si tienes razón pero siento que para mi se ha vuelto como una hermana y no dejare que le hagas daño"

Soul:"¡ no será que te gusta maka y lo de tsubaki es una escusa para acercarte a ella! ".-grito molesto

Black:" Y eso que te importa no te acercaras mas a ella pensé que en lo poco que te conocía tu tal vez tenias buenas intenciones con ella y te acepte también porque me agradabas ".-comento molesto tratando de tranquilizarse para no pelear por maka/"Pensé que eras un buen tipo a pesar de comportarte así pero al ver tu intención con maka nuestra amistad se acabo "

Soul y black star empezaron a golpearse mientras kid trataba de pararlos poniéndose al medio pero ambos eran muy fuertes para detenerlos el solo.

* * *

Chico1:" estas seguro que la biblioteca será un lugar seguro para que no nos encuentre los demonios "

Chico2:" si oi que detestan los libros y que nunca se acercarían ahí"

Chico 3:" qué bueno la señorita maka y Nick están buscando a los demonios no creen que deberíamos mostrarlos "

Chico1:" si tal vez maka nos de un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento "

Chico 2:" si pero entremos a la biblioteca

Al entrar el trío de chico quedo petrificado por qué se encontraron a los mencionados peleándose.

Los tres salieron corriendo para informar a maka sobre el paradero de estos demonios.

* * *

Maka de repente sintió la necesidad de ir a la biblioteca no para leer un libro ella tenia un presentimiento .maka corrió rápidamente dejando al desconcertado Nick parado con la palabra en la boca.

Maka llego a la biblioteca abrió la puerta y se encontró a sus 2 amigos dándose golpes, por primera vez maka no supo cómo pararlos, porque antes solo bastaba darles un golpear para que se calmaran pero ellos se estaban peleando en serio y en sus ojos veía la chispa de la ira .

Maka no quería que se siguieran lastimando y corrió para ponerse en medio de ellos sin importarle que ella recibiera un golpe .mientras kid sujetaba a soul por que el quería lanzarse a blac star otra vez .

Maka:"¡idiotas que les pasa por que se pelan si ambos son amigos !.-grito molesta

Black y soul solo evadieron la mirada de maka . maka se llevo agarrando a ambos de la mano hacia la enfermería en silencio .mientras kid después de la pelea veía con horror que todo estaba asimétrico y empezaba con su labor de mantener la simetría .

* * *

Soul y black al llegar a la enfermería solo se daban miradas de furia mientras maka solo se limitaba a cuidar de ambos. Los sentó a ambos, lado a lado tratando de limpiar la sangre que tenían en sus labios con paciencia y cariño.

Maka ni ellos hablaron, el silencio era por el momento la mejor forma para estar juntos.

Maka en sus pensamientos trataba de averiguar el motivo de su pleito para llegar a pelearse realmente. Pero no tenía ninguna idea de cómo sacarles la información sin que ambos se mataran ahí mismos.

Maka:" chico se que no me dirán nada pero cuando se sientan mejor pueden contármelo todo yo estoy aquí para ustedes porque somos amigos ".-dijo dándoles una sonrisa tierna mientras les apretaba la mano con ternura a ambos .

Ellos solo abrieron los ojos y `por la impresión de no haber sido golpeados por la violenta maka y también se sonrojaron ante su contacto y ladearon su cabeza para no ser vistos .maka solo los miro confusa y sintió que ambas manos temblaban .maka se molesto pensando que le tenían miedo .trato de tranquilizarse y les paso hielo sin delicadeza hacia las partes hinchadas de sus caras por los golpes .ellos gimieron de dolor y miraron a maka con reproche por su falta de delicadeza.

Maka:" tienen suerte que medusa no esté aquí sino seguramente serian llevados a la dirección o expulsados por la pelea asi que esto será nuestro secreto ".-comento divertida para tratar de romper el silencio /" además ustedes son amigos y esta pelea sera olvidada"

Maka :" por que no me dicen por que se pelearon".-pregunto inocentemente al ver que ya no se fulminaban con la mirada ambos .

Soul y black :" son cosas de chicos , que no se hablan con las chicas ".-respondieron unisono

Maka:"pero yo no soy cualquier chica soy su amiga ,me lo diran tarde o temprano yo misma les sacare la información"

Soul y black :" no lo creo ".-dijeron secamete

Maka solo los fulmino con la mirada .

Maka:" tienen dos días para reconciliarse o yo tomare cartas sobre el asunto y averiguare todo "

Soul y black se sentían en el fondo triste por su pelea por que en lo poco que se conocían habían construido una gran amistad , pero ni uno quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Soul porque pensaba que a black le gustaba maka y black porque pensaba que soul quería jugar con maka .

Maka los vio triste y salió en silencio dándoles una sonrisa y un abrazo a ambos antes de largarse cerró la puerta .

Maka :" no saldrán hasta que resuelvan este malentendido".-dijo divertida mientras trancaba la puerta y se marchaba corriendo .

Soul y black star se miraron mas calmados y suspiraron.

Black:" yo no siento nada por maka ya te dije que es como una hermana y tu también lo eres "

Soul:" lo siento esto es mi culpa no debí hablar así de maka ella es buena y no debo hacerle daño así que no jugare con ella, será solamente una amiga la primera debo confesar, además ella se preocupa por nosotros ".-comento lo ultimo sonriendo a black .

Black :"no debemos preocupar a maka , como es bipolar quien sabe que nos hace después entonces volvemos a ser amigos"

Soul:" amigos ,olvidemos lo de hoy ".

Ambos chocaron las mano con una sonrisa en señal de se dirigió a la puerta para para abrir pero vio que estaba trancada .

Soul:" creo que estaremos aquí hasta que maka se acuerde de que nos dejo encerrados "

Black:" ¡ni un dios espera a un simple mortal !

Soul vio que black derribaría la puerta y se hizo a un lado .black derribo la puerta con facilidad de una patada.

Black:"¡yyajuuuu ves simple mortal tu gran dios no deja que nada se le interponga !.-comento saliendo pero en la puerta se encontraban 2 chicos temblando como gelatina al verlo .black star solo los vio serio sin comprender nada.

Black: ¡o seguro tiemblan ante mi grandeza .Simples mortales veneren a su gran dios jajajajaja!

Chico 1:" eres el mejor no nos hagas daño "

Chico2:" no hay nadie tan grande como tu"

Soul estaba aun dentro de la enfermería y escuchaba a un par de chicos que solo aumentaban el ego de su amigo al salir a la vista de los chicos ellos empezaron a temblar mas y salieron corriendo del lugar despavoridos.

Black:" ¡vuelvan aquí y adórenme como se debe !.-grito mientras los seguía

Soul:" no entiendo nada que es todo esto porque se asustaron al verme "

Maka:" tu y black se reconciliaron "

Soul:" si lo hicimos ase unos momentos "

Maka:" por que se pelearon "

Soul:" ya te lo dije plana cosas de amigos ".-dijo desinteresadamente.

Maka hizo un puchero ante el comentario y soul le dio ternura y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.

Soul se dio cuenta de la puerta rota y se dio a la fuga antes de que maka se diera cuenta .

Maka solo lo miraba extrañada. Después vio la puerta derribada y salió furiosa a su alcance.

Maka:¡soul para idiota dañaste la puerta!.-gritaba desde la puerta

* * *

Soul llego donde estaba black y le reclamo por dejarlo con la responsabilidad.

Black:" soul estaba pensando seriamente que maka te gusta realmente y no quieres admitirlo"

Soul:" no digas tonterías ya te dije que será solamente una amiga "

Black:"no me engañas soy tu amigo no te juzgare si es así ,sino que te ayudare"

Soul:"maka no me quiere y yo la amo esa es la triste verdad no quería admitirlo"

Black:" aunque yo ya lo sabia ".-respondio con autosuficiencia

Soul:" es tan evidente ".-dijo avergonsado

Black:" no creí jamás ver a soul evan caer con una plana ,al principio pensaba que era una locura porque tu tienes a varias chicas comiendo de tu mano ".-comento burlonamente

Soul:" yo también crei lo mismo , pero ella tiene algo que ni una chica tiene".-comento suspirando .

Black:" yo creo que deberías cambiar tu plan de seducir a ser amigos primero y de ahí tal vez se enamore de ti, ahora no tienes oportunidad ve paso por paso"

Soul:" mira quién habla el que se declaro el primer dia y fracaso ".-dijo con ironía .

Black:" ¡no ofendas a tu dios!

Soul:" tienes razón paso a paso lograremos nuestro objetivo"

* * *

en la era hora de salida maka vio que sus 2 amigos ya se habían reconciliado y ni siquiera habían acordado de ella porque ambos riéndose se marchaban juntos .

Liz:" maka ya no estás con nosotras desde que estas con black y soul ."

Tsubaki:" estas enojada con nosotras".-comento preocupada

Crona:" maka no puedes dejarnos no se lidiar con esto ".-dijo preocupada

Patty:" no nos das nada de tiempo desde que empezaron las clases"

Maka: " pero si solo no estado 2 dias con ustedes pero no se preocupen hoy soy toda suya".-comento alegre.

Liz y patty se miraron con complicidad, y maka se arrepintió ante tales palabras por que liz y patty arrastraban a maka hacia la tienda de ropas mientras tsubaki y crona las seguían .

* * *

Seguro ya saben quiénes son los 3 demonios pero los chicos de grado inferior exageraron . en el próximo capítulo continuare con este tema .dejen review .

A tu pregunta tsuki.1416 Sobre lo que trama kim en el próximo capitulo saldrá ten paciencia .

_**Quería decirles también que me dejen opinión sobre si quieren que continúe la historia de cosas que no se olvidan o lo deje si es que quieren que continue dejen review en la nota que deje en esa historia , lo mismo va para esta historia .**_

Haci que dejen review en este capítulo si quieren que lo continúe _**problema carmesí .**_

_**chau eso es todo ustedes deciden si sigue o no . si es que todo sale bien nos vemos la proxima semana**_


	5. three demon

**esta historia también sera continuada no se por que en esta me salen muchas ideas en fin gracias por apoyar esta historia . les agradezco que me dejen review y quiero decirle que la historia tiene varios capitulos. tantas cosas que quiero escribir pero lo siento mis manos son lentas y o hay tiempo ,por eso las dos historias que estoy escribiendo serán intercaladas una semana saco uno y la otra la proxima semana .y si tengo tiempo ambas en una semana .**

**no los aburro mas lean n_n los parentesis son cuando estan pensando (" ") y las comillas solitas " " son dialogos .**

* * *

Black:" soul vamos a mi cas a jugar video juegos "

Soul:"no vamos a mi casa wes trabaja todo el dia y tendremos la casa sola "

De pronto escucharon a alguien diciendo que lo maten.

Kid y black se acercaron curiosos para ver que era y vieron a kid echo un ovillo en un rincón mientras decía soy un adefesio no debería vivir .

Black:" rayitas que haces ahí ".-pregunto extrañado

Kid :"no lo entiendo todos cuando me veían escapaban de mi pero antes me recordaban que mis rayas de mi pelo son asimétricas ".-comentaba mientras empezaba a quedar triste .

Soul:"creo que con esta gorra servirá".-dijo mientras le quitaba de la cabeza la gorra de black star y se la ponía a kid"

Kid:"oh como no lo pensé antes".-comento feliz mientras veía a soul y black asimétricos y volvia a poner la cara de amargado.

Soul: "por una vez deja de ser tan obsesionado y vamos a comer algo "

kid:" no tengo dinero".-dijo triste buscando sus bolsillos .

black :" no te preocupes soul paga ¡

soul:"Si …."-dijo alegre pero se dio cuenta d es nombre y paró en seco ."¡Un momento yo no pagare nada de ustedes , no pienso mantenerlos !".-comento molestos mientras se iba a su casa

black:" vamos soul no seas tacaño " exclamo molesto en ver que soul estaba determinado en pagar un peso por ellos " si pagas le encargare de que maka sepa que eres generoso ,eso haría que tengas puntos a tu favor pero sino maka se enterara lo tacaño y mal amigo que eres , en dejar a su gran dios con hambre seguro ella….".

Soul:" ni eso te la crees black ,maka diría lo mismo que yo , además si no tienes dinero trabaja".-comento molesto al ver en peligro a su billetera porque black nunca comía una sola cosa , estaba seguro que el solo podía vaciar el restaurante .

Después los tres pararon en seco al ver a crona caminando y hablando sola de donde estaría maka .

black:" oh mira es esa tipa rara que no puede lidiar con nada que hace ahí"

soul:" será mejor que no la asustes o nuestras cabezas pagaran las consecuencias ".-comento molesto al recordar que maka lo había golpeado por black star al asustar a crona. Y buscando con la mirada a la mencionada.

Kid:" ¡es ella , es la chica mas simétrica donde te metiste !.-gritaba mientras se le acercaba corriendo

Crona se sobresalto al escuchar a kid y dio un grito mientras corría aterrada hacia el colegio.

Crona trato de hacerlo frente pero cada vez que se daba la vuelta para verlo sentía que temblaba.

Crona:" maka ayúdame no puedo lidiar con los chicos"

Soul:" ¡deja a la rara o la plana nos hará pagar! ".-gritaba mientras corría junto a black.

Black:" ¡se supone que deben admirarme dejen de seguir a la rara contemplen a su gran dios!.-gritaba.

Los cuatro entraban al colegio velozmente y el portero que era anciano y era sordo pensó que no había nadie en el colegio y cerró la puerta sin saber que adentro además de los que entraban estaban varios chicos en una reunión secreta por los demonios que los aterrorizaba .

* * *

Hero: ¡no puedes ser acaban de cerrarnos la puerta !.-comento al ver desde la ventana como se iba el conserje .

Todos los chicos suspiraron aburridos.

Martin :" que haremos hero no podemos quedarnos aquí"

Chico1:" que tal si jugamos un partido de futbol ".-comento alegre mientras salía corriendo a la cancha pero cuando salió a la puerta entro en pánico y se fue corriendo como un cometa,

Todos los chicos no entendieron nada hicieron lo mismo que los primeros y empezaron a gritar eufóricos.

Hero y martin que eran los únicos no entendían nada .hasta que entro por la puerta el que los había asustados.

Soul :" vieron aquí a una chica con cabellos rosa de ojos azules y al idiota obsesionado por la simetría .".-pregunto desinteresada mente mientras buscaba con la mirada.

Hero y martin se desmayaron la ver a soul . soul solo bufo ante el acto . y se fu a buscarlos .

Soul:" si no cuido a la amiga de maka estoy seguro que ella me matara ".-comento molesto mientras comenzaba la carrera.

Hero eran despertado por martin que seguía temblando por el susto .

Hero :" llamare a nick sempai el sabrá que hacer.

Martin :" creo que estamos en peligro ".

Hero disco el numero y le conto todo a Nick y el solo dijo que se dirigía para alla .

* * *

Maka:" liz si no hubieras asustado a crona con las compras no habría escapado

Liz:" pero es joven debe dejar de húsar esas ropas aburridas lo mismo va para ti maka ".-comento con la mirada aburrida mientras recordaba la ropa d maka que no estaba de moda.

Tsubaki :" debemos separarnos ".-sugirió preocupada por que crona era una chica asustadiza .

Patty :" claro que si "

Las cuatro se separaron Asia diferentes lugares no muy seguras del paradero de crona .

Maka corría preocupada porque ella siempre se iba acompañada de unas de sus amigas por que era miedosa .y le perturbaba la idea de que ella estuviera sola .pero al correr fue detenida por la voz suave y varonil de Nick .

Nick:" maka que bueno que te veo ".-comento aliviado. "me dijeron que en el colegio hay varios chicos encerrados "

Maka:" ¿pero como no entiendo? "

Nick :" me llamo hero al celular , me dijeron que habría una reunión varios chicos asistieron y cuando se iban , se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrado la puerta y para rematar adentro están los tres demonios . Corriendo tras una chica , dicen que les atrae las vírgenes y la quieren ,aunque yo creo que estaban exagerando .-comento lo ultimo pensativo

Maka:" un momento, no te dijeron como era la chica ".-comento preocupada.

Nick;" me dijo que era pelirosa de ojos azules "

Maka:" crona , esta siendo perseguida por esos tres demonios , juro que conocerán a maka albarn ".-comento macabramente mientras sujetaba su libro y salía corriendo hacia el colegio .

Nick:" maka pero como entraremos adentro".-exclamo mientras corría

Maka:" soy la número uno en deportes ".-comento mientras hábilmente maka trepaba ágilmente la pared saltando asia dentro

Dejando a Nick con la boca abierta por que la pared media 3.5 metros y no creía que una chica podría trepar sin ayuda .

Nick :" maka parece una chica cuando se enoja "..-comento para darse media vuelta para buscar otra entrada que no fuera imposible de lograr

* * *

Soul:"Esto esta comenzando a irritarme, esta comenzando a oscurecer y no hay señales de esos tres .-hablo para si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y se frotaba el puente de la nariz como si eso lo ayudaría a pensar en sus paraderos ...

Soul seguía buscando hasta que escucho un coro de voces que aclamaban al parecer a black star . soul intrigado y desconcertado siguió las voces , entro rápidamente al salón de profesores de donde venia tan escandalosas risas dada por su amigo .

Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a varios chicos subiendo su ego a black star mientras aclamaban su grandeza.

El aula estaba oscura pero había luces apuntando a una de las mesas donde estaba su impactico y ególatra amigo que hacia parecer de que de verdad era culto que veneraba a su amigo, cosa que era tonto para el por que nadie en su sano juicio creería lo que su amigo decía de el . la única explicación lógica para soul por el momento era que de seguro la falta de atención de las chicas asia ellos los había vuelto locos .por que toda chica que veía a soul olvidaba que estaba rodeada de chicos . Pero la idea de acordarse de maka que no había caído redondito ante sus encantos lo molesto mucho .

Black :"¡yajuuuuu al fin gente sabe lo que es valioso !¡alábenme y inclínense simples mortales jajajajaja !

Soul bufo ante la imagen de su ególatra amigo y decidió ignorarlos y buscar a kid quien perseguía crona pensaba.

Cerro la puerta suavemente para que siguieran aclamando a su amigo y distrayéndolo, para que el pudiera buscar en paz sin que el le gritara por su falta de atención.

Al entrar por el jardín del colegio vio a kid que parecía ser rodeado al parecer por una secta satánica con capuchas negras que repetían como si fuera un conjuro.

Chicos :"tus rayas de tus pelos son asimétricas ".- repetían unísonos y muy concentrados.

Soul:" Pero que ganan con eso ," .-hablo suavemente para si mismo para no interrumpir a los chicos que estaban concentrados "hablan como si kid perdiera todas sus energías Cosa que parece funcionar. ". para si mismo con cara de aburrido.

Soul decidió ignorarlo por que el era el causante de que crona escapara .siguió recto su camino mientras tranquilamente iba a buscar a crona por que pensaba que maka la estaría buscando por que eran amigas.

soul :" al fin podre buscarla con calma seguro si no estoy con esos dos no estará tan asustada".-comento alegre imaginándose a una maka agradecida por ayudar a su amiga .

soul_" oh si maka , seguro estará agradecida conmigo ".-penso en voz alta mientras corria con una sonrisa imaginando las recompensas que recibiría por ayudar a una de sus amigas de maka.

* * *

Maka corria por el pasillo pero dos chicos se lanzaron hacia ella tratando de amarrarla.

Maka :" que rayos hacen quítenme las manos de encima o ya verán ".-gritaba mientras forcejeaba .

Chico1: no es la unica opción que tenemos si entregamos a 2 vírgenes seguro que será mas efectivo y el **demon crimson** nos dejara en paz por el momento ,

Maka se libro de los tres chicos incrustándole su libro en sus cabezas

Maka :" a que te refieres , será que me expliquen o conocerán a mi demonio interior "

Chico2:" es que los demonios en este momento están siendo controlados por el momento para que no nos hagan daño , menos el **demon crimson** no sabemos su debilidad pero tal vez nos deje si le entregamos dos vírgenes entiendes .

Maka:" quuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee".-comento sorprendida." entregaron a mi amiga a un pervertido, oh no yo los mato ".-comento mientras maka parecía un monstruo con un aura negra que le rodeaba haciendo pensar a los chicos que seria lo ultimo que verían.

Chico 2:" espera te dijimos que la entregaríamos, estas a tiempo de salvarla .-comento tratando de calmar la furia de maka.

Maka:" dime donde esta o ya veras ".-exclamo amenazante

Chico2:" en el sótano".- respondió temblando por el semblante de maka que parecía más peligrosa que los mencionados.

Maka corrió decidida a llegar a tiempo y con velocidad increíble corrió hacia el sótano.

Al llegar encontró a crona amarrada y con la boca tapada mientras hero ,Martin y un par de chicos la miraron tranquilos al ver a maka pero empezaron a temblar al ver que de ella emanaba realmente un aura negra y maléfico .maka se les acerco con una sonrisa de ultratumba cosa que hizo gritar como niñas a los presentes.

Maka:" ¿que intentaban a ser a crona idiotas? ".-pregunto macabramente mientras sacaba su arma mortal .

Hero:" M..M..Ma..Ma..ka sempai no nos mate por favor solo queríamos tranquilizar al **demon crimson** no nos mate ," exclamo asustado mientras se aferraba de maka en llanto y los demás chicos le seguían haciendo lo mismo.

Maka:" debieron llamarme, esta bien los perdono".- decía molesta mientras libraba del amarre a su amiga y le sacaba el trapo que tenia en la boca ."pero deben disculparse con crona ".-acondiciono tranquila

Todos los chicos del sótano se disculparon pero crona se asusto mas por que no podía lidiar con las disculpas .

Escucharon unos pasos acercarse y todos comensaron a temblar menos maka .

Maka;" apagare la luz y ocúltense entre esos cachivaches yo me encargare del pervertido".-comento segura de si misma mientas sacaba el libro mas grande y lo ponía detrás de su espalda y apagaba la luz ."el demon crio o como se llame hoy conocerá a maka albarn y lo lamentara".- comento macabramente mientras los chicos que estaban ocultos y sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad pudieron ver la sonrisa macabra que surcaba en el rostro de maka y comenzaron a temblar pensando que los días del **demon crimson** estaban contados por que nadie se mete con la **legendaria come libros** por que era asi apodada por sus compañeras .

* * *

Soul:" ya revise todos los lugare menos " .-escucho ruidos en el sotano y se dirigió ahí.

Habrio la puerta y vio que estaba oscuro bajos las gradas lentamente para que no tropezara .

Maka:"**("valor maka no debes ser intimidada como es pervertido debes estar atenta a sus acciones** ) maka vio sus ojos profundos de color carmesí por un rayo de luz de luna que escapaba por una ventana y tembló ante el contacto de sus ojos pero le parecían realmente familiar . Pero decidió seguir con el teatro para que se acercara mas y le diera la paliza de su vida.

Soul escucho una voz sensual que lo llamaba para que se acercara a el .

soul vio igualmente esos ojos jade muy expresivos por la poca luz de luna y además conocía muy bien esa voz .el no podía equivocarse .-pensaba.

Maka: acércate mas quiero estar contigo tu me atraes mucho.-hablo con una voz sensual que hizo temblar a soul y hizo que sintiera cosquillas en su estomagado .a demás que sentía arder sus mejillas cuando la escucho. y lo haicia sentir estúpido como si por primera vez hubiera visto a una mujer en toda su vida.

Soul:" (** que le pasa a maka XD ¡oh dios estoy a solas con ella! _por que de repente cambio de opinión acaso… pero que rayos no puedo sentir mis piernas no puedo ir hacia ella que me pasa T_T)**

Maka:**(¡idiota acércate no puedo mantener el teatrito sin querer vomitar por cada palabra que doy ! realmente decir esto no es mi estilo pero pagaras caro por hacérmelo decir** )

Maka y el se quedaron en silencio maka al ver que no se movería fue hacia el con paso lento por que no entendía por que su mirada lo intimidaba se puso en frente de el mientras la poca luz mostraba su rostro .

Soul:(** soul esto no es cool ¡como en el momento en que alguien se te confiesa no puedas moverte ! es la primera vez que no puedo ni pestañear DX di algo soul responde pero desde cuando maka parece sensual su belleza es rara y hasta hoy no entiendo que me atrajo a ella pero pensándolo bien hoy se ve hermosa a la luz de la luna O_O¡ muévete soul!)**"

Soul por una vano acto de hablar solo balbuceo palabras que in siquiera el entendía , maka inmediatamente reconoció la voz y se dio cuenta por que los ojos le eran familiar

Maka:"¿s.. ..ul eres tu ?.-comento nerviosamente mientras los ojos la miraban fijamente haciendo que maka temblara ante el encuentro de miradas .las palabras de maka despertó a soul de su pelea mental le dio una sonrisa socarrona al ver que estaba nerviosa y la atrajo hacia el, Agarrándola de su cintura ambos temblaban al mismo tiempo. Y permanecían sin decir nada hasta que soul la acercaba lentamente para darle un beso dejando a maka en shock y perdida en sus ojos penetrantes de color carmesí de soul, que parecían hipnotizar a maka con solo verlos o eso pensaban los observadores quienes miraban la escena como una película en silencio y hero estaba con la boca abierta por que pudo hechizar según el a maka quien consideraba su heroína.

Soul roso sus labios con las de ella haciendo que ella se estremeciera y recobrara la conciencia y el ambiente se torno frio de repente .soul estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer que provocaba tocarla y besarla .y no vio llegar el libro que quedo inmediatamente incrustado en su cabeza

Maka:.¡no puede ser como pude dejar que me hiciera esto!

Soul:" que dices si tu fuiste la que se me insinuo".-comento molesto mientras se levantaba por el golpe

Maka prendió la luz furiosa dejando ver a los espectadores que cuando soul los vio comenzaron a temblar .

Maka:" no le teman es solo el idiota de mi vecino y compañero de aula les puedo asegurar que el único daño que hizo al mundo es nacer idiota y con las hormonas alborotadas. "comento molesta mientras fulminaba a soul con la mirada quien se frotaba la parte afectada .

Hero quiso hablar pero maka lo detuvo con un dedo . .

Maka:" no me digas mas…, quienes son tengo idea de quien es el **demon star** ahora que se que soul es el demon crimson "

Hero :"**(creo que era suficiente maka para calmar al demon crimson**) pensaba

Soul:" ¡¿de que rayos hablan ,no entiendo nada como que me llaman el demon crimson ?!

Maka:" yo te lo contare idiota, por el momento dime donde esta black star ".-hablo mientras jalaba de la manga de soul hacia afura para que le llevara donde su amigo .

Maka caminaba molesta jalando a soul quien le guiaba el paradero donde estaba el ególatra de su amigo .maka le conto por que se porto asi con soul y sobre los rumores que habían sobre ellos .soul al fin entendió por que cuando lo veian se asustaban y por que kid estaba rodeado por un culto que parecía satánico y black por que era venerado por un grupo de fanáticos hacia el .pero lo que no entendí por que habrían dicho que el se habría acostado con varias chicas si el no había tocado a ni una , además no quería nada con ni una amenos que fuera …-pensaba mientras miraba a maka por el rabillo del ojo. Tal vez había besado a un numero parecido al del rumor pero no en una noche .si admitía que había golpeado a algunos chicos que fueron a reclamar por sus novias que los habían dejado por el pero maka le saco de sus pensamientos

Maka:" con que tu eres el que se acostó con 200 mujeres en una noche ¿no"?.-comento molesta.

Soul:"oh no lo sabia quien las conto yo pensé que era mas ".-respondió fingiendo inocencia y tratando de no reírse de la cara que puso maka al confirmar los rumores que estaban en el colegio cosa que no era cierta.

Maka:" ¡tu idiota! si pones una mano encima a cualquier chica del colegio ten por seguro que hare que cabes tu tumba."

Soul:"no sera que estas celosa por esto, no te preocupes si quieres hoy en la noche puedo recompensarte ".-comento mientras le miraba pícaramente y le tomaba de la cintura. Peor ella se solto rápidamente.

A maka se le subieron los colores pero pensó que lo mejor era continuar el camino y dejar a soul inconsciente.

Maka:" soul quiero darte un regalito".-comento fingiendo inocencia mientras se le acercaba mas a el haciendo que soul empezara a ponerse nervioso.

Soul:" entonces nos vernos esta noche".-comento titubeando y sin poder creer lo que decía maka .

Maka:" no lo creo ni ahora ni n-u-n-c-a ¡pervertido!".-dijo mientras incrustaba el libro en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Black:" Yajuuuuu si veneren a su…"

Maka lanzo su libro como un bumerán dejando inconsciente a black .fue a recoger el cuerpo inconciente de su amigo dejando a maka como la heroína ante los espectadores.

Nick entro rápidamente por la puerta dándoles a entender que podían marcharse por que las puertas del colegio fueron abiertas. Todos salieron rápidamente a sus casas .

Nick:" maka ya me conto hero todo , me gustaría acompañarte pero debo llevar a kid a su casa por que está muy deprimido pero si quieres puedes acompañarme y te llevare luego a tu …".

Soul:" claro que no Nick ,yo la llevo además nosotros dormimos mas cerca de lo que te imaginas ".-afirmo autoritariamente mientras cargaba a su amigo y sacaba a maka agarrando su brazo.

Nick:" maka iras con el ".-pregunto preocupado

Maka:" no tengo de otra ,además somos vecinos ".-comento enojada ." y crona que es de ella"

Nick:" no te preocupes martin y hero la llevaron a su casa estará bien "

Maka suspiro tranquila pero fue arrastrado por soul hasta la calle para dejar el inconsciente cuerpo de black star en su casa y luego volver a sus respectivos hogares .

* * *

Maka caminaba con soul hacia sus casas mientras soul arrastraba a black con una mano .

Maka:" soul la verdad no pensé que tu fueras el supuesto demonio ".-comento fingiendo no estar molesta".

Soul:" maka eres una tonta que tal si no era yo , y era otra persona .".-esta idea asusto a soul:"podría lastimarte. por que no me contaste y en ves de eso se lo dijiste a Nick".-pregunto molesto e irritado .

Maka:"um no lo se talvez fue el primero en que pensé al verlo porque tu estabas castigado con black recuerda"

Soul:" no importa que digas o pretexto pongas .prométeme que la próxima sere el primero en saberlo.

Maka se dio cuenta de que soul se preocupa por ella y le dio una sonrisa.

Maka:" esta bien ".-afirmo alegre con la cabeza "soul los rumores eran ciertos o solo exageraron"

Vio la cara de maka inquieta de maka y pensó que no debía bromear con ella por que si no pensaría a la larga que ella no importaba nada.

Soul suspiro y miro a los ojos de maka preocupados por su respuesta.

Soul:" no no es cierto talvez bese a algunas chicas pero no paso a mayores y sobre las peleas son ciertas pero no golpe a tantos chicos."Comento firmemente.

Maka busco rastro de mentira en sus ojos y se alegro que soul no fuera tan mujeriego como su padre .

Maka:" deberías dejar de coquetear con todas las chicas. asi los chicos no hubieran pensado en sacrificar una virgen".-comento molesta

Soul:" pero sabes dejaría de estar con las chicas ,si tu fueras el sacrificio estoy seguro que contigo estaría satisfecho".-comento pícaramente mientras acorralaba a maka con sus brazos contra la pared y soltaba a su inconsciente amigo en el suelo .

Maka:" s.. ss..oul que dices no hagas broma ".-respondió nerviosamente por su cercanía.

Black:"oyes ustedes,"cuando black vio a la pareja dio una sonrisa picara y entendió el mensaje que soul le daba con sus ojos al dejar de mirar a maka para mirar a su amigo con miradas de complicidad "adiós no me extrañen".-gritaba corriendo para dejar a solas a sus amigos .soul al dirigir su mirada de nuevo a maka vio que había huido

Soul:" rayos escapo , se fue en un parpadeo maka regresa ".-.-gritaba y maldecía mientras trataba de alcanzar a maka que llevaba la delantera .

maka:(**"DX ni de loca espero a ese pervertido maka corre piernitas no me fallen que para eso las cuido)"**

* * *

Kim:" ya pasaste las fotos a algunos estudiantes"

Jacqueline:" si lo hice solo falta que saquen copias, además se la di a Oxford ya sabes cómo odia a maka por que los profesores le tienen preferencia"

Kim:"vamos a ver maka si votan por ti después de esto , nadie quiere a una ramera ¿no?"

Jacqueline:" kim con esto tienes la victoria asegurada, quien hizo este montaje de foto lo hizo excelente"

Kim:" fue Harvard sabes que el experto en esto ".-comento desinteresadamente.

Jacqueline:" si debemos dejar fotos por todo el colegio para quelas recojan y vean"

* * *

_**dejen review a talvez haga otra historia no se si pueda hacerla en one-shot porque soy mala para hacerlos cortos lo siento tsuki.1416 te dije que hoy hablariamos sobre el plan de kim pero veras lo hize largo acostumbro hacer 10 hojas la proxima sera y por cierto actualiza tu historia pronto se que habeses no hay tiempo pero as un esfuerzo .agradesco a los que dejaron review y sigan dejandolos asi no me agarra la chau nos vemos la proxima semana o si me da fiebre para escribir el viernes .**_


End file.
